Hairspray Slayer
by Wingedslayer03
Summary: Buffy gets pulled through a portal and transported back in time and into an alternate universe. The supernatural doesn't exist but there is definitely something evil lurking at school and The Corny Collins show. Buffy/Link Tracy/Seaweed.
1. Meeting Link Larkin

**Author's note: I blame this on watching Hairspray the movie way too much, but I do like to write the crossover that most don't think of. This **

**Pairings: Buffy/Link and Tracy/Seaweed**

**Buffy is the slayer and this story will take place in the Hairspray movie universe. Takes place January which is five months before the movie which according to the newspaper started in May. **

**In the Buffy verse this takes place around the beginning of the second season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Hairspray. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment and am making no money off of this. **

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**B**uffy Summers didn't know why she ended up back in the past. She had been in her room using her time before patrol to study for the big history test she had. Willow was supposed to help her but some kind of family emergency came up and that left Buffy studying alone. She felt herself beginning to fall asleep so she stood and went to open the window. What happened next happened so fast Buffy hadn't had time to react. A bright blue glowing portal opened in her room and a blue streak of energy shot out enveloping her and pulling her in before she could scream or even fight back.

* * *

**B**uffy awoke feeling strange. She was slightly dazed which was probably why it took her a minute to notice where she was and what she was wearing. When she finally came to her senses Buffy noticed that she had been lying on a bed in what looked like a nurse's office. She was wearing a blue dress with white dots all over it. Buffy's face twisted in horror at how ugly the dress was.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" A woman who Buffy assumed was the school nurse asked.

"What happened?" Buffy asked her head was hurting a bit.

"I'm afraid you hit your head on a locker. You've got quite the bump."

Buffy moved her hand to the back of her head and could feel the bump that was there.

"I tried calling your home but no one answered."

"My dad's at work and my mom's dead." Buffy said putting a hand to her head. Her mind was suddenly being filled with new memories that fit where she was. She was now remembering that they moved to Baltimore a week ago to get away from LA. Everything in LA reminded her father of her mother who had been hit by a car while crossing the street.

"Are you all right Dearie?"

"Yeah, would it be okay if I went home for the rest of the day?" Buffy asked not wanting to figure out what was going on while in school.

"I think you should. Do I need to give you a lift home or can you make it on your own?"

"I only live a couple blocks away. I can walk."

The nurse nodded writing Buffy a pass to be excused from the rest of her classes. Buffy took the pass and walked out heading toward the door. She passed several students barely glancing at them. Her head was hurting more, which worried Buffy, because her slayer healing should be kicking in, and the world began to spin. She tried to grab onto something nearby but there was nothing and she felt herself began to fall. Before she could hit the ground she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Whoa there little darlin. You okay?"

Buffy looked up and right into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A minute passed before the two broke the stare. He helped Buffy to her feet but didn't let go.

"Nice catch." Buffy smiled up at him. "I just got a little dizzy."

"Where were you headed?" He asked and Buffy realized he still hadn't let go.

"Home. The nurse is sending me home and I told her I just lived a couple blocks away and I was going to walk but I got a little dizzy. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure? Why don't you let me take you home?" He said helping Buffy outside and to his car. "I'm Link by the way."

"Buffy, and thanks for the ride."

Link helped her out the door. Buffy shivered a bit but wasn't sure if it was from the cold January air or from the closeness to Link. He escorted her toward the red Corvette convertible and Link opened the door for her. Once he was sure she was in he shut the door and went around and got in on the driver side.

"Which way?" Link asked as they were about to pull out of the school's parking lot.

"Left. Go down about two lights and then turn right."

Link nodded as he turned left out of the parking lot. The car remained silent as they drove. When he made the right turn his passenger sat up a little straighter.

"It's the white and blue house there in the middle on the left."

Link pulled up into the drive and quickly jumped out and was opening her door before she could even make a move to get out. He offered her his hand to help her get out. Buffy offered him a small smile of thanks.

"Thank you for the ride." Buffy managed to mumble out as she felt herself getting lost in those eyes again.

"No problem Lil Darlin."

When Link finally let go of Buffy's hand she began to head to her front door. Using her key she opened the door and turned to see that Link hadn't left yet. She waved to him and he waved back before getting in his car again. Buffy shut the door and ran to the window and watched as he drove off.

* * *

**B**uffy sat up in her bedroom clutching a stuffed cow her father had won for her when she was six at a carnival. She was thinking about the new memories and they felt just as real as the old one. She remembered when she had found out her mother had died and how it tore at her, but she also remembered that she and her mother had moved to Sunnydale when she divorced her father. Her father in this universe was completely different from the uncaring bastard who forgot his daughter's birthday and bangs his secretary on a daily basis. Her father in this universe is a loving caring man who would do anything for his daughter. Buffy felt so confused and the two memories coinciding were giving her another headache. She reached up to the back of her head to find the bump from earlier was completely gone thanks to her slayer healing. A knock on her door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Buffy? Honey, are you in there?" The door opened slowly and her dad peeked his head in and Buffy could see that he was concerned.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" Buffy asked. She hadn't heard him come home.

"The school nurse called me at work and told me you hit your head and that she was sending you home. I was worried about you and got here as soon as I could. How are you feeling honey?"

Hank asked moving to sit on the bed. He began looking at her head trying to find the bump.

"I'm fine now daddy. You know I've always been a fast healer. I just have a little bit of a headache."

"Okay, why don't you lay down for a while and I'll start dinner in a little bit?" Hank could see the protest forming because Buffy was always the one to cook which was weird because Buffy never cooked in the other reality. "You need to rest. I'll manage for one night."

Hank kissed his daughter on the forehead and helped her to lie back before pulling the covers over her. Buffy snuggled into the covers as he left the room falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**L**ink Larkin could not take his mind off of Buffy. When their eyes met he felt the spark and was sure that she felt it too. He had spent the night thinking about her wondering if they had any classes together and why he hadn't noticed her before. She was certainly beautiful enough. The next day at school he had gotten their early hoping to run into her but he never did. When the warning bell rang he knew he'd better hurry off to homeroom. In first period he didn't see her so he figured he didn't have first period with her. Halfway through second period all heads went up. She walked in and handed Mr. Pierce a piece of paper before taking her seat. From that moment on Link's concentration went out the window and he couldn't help looking at her. He lost track of her when the bell rang and didn't find her again until lunch time. She was sitting at a table all by herself not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She was munching on an apple and Link wished more than anything to be that apple and feel Buffy's lips on his. Quickly he went through the line and got his lunch and paid for it. He moved to where Buffy was sitting and stood in front of her.

"Mind if I join you lil darlin?" Link said with his sexiest smile.

"Sure." Buffy barely croaked out.

"Feeling better today?" Link asked as he sat down.

"I am. I've always been a fast healer." Link nodded and began eating his food. Both he and Buffy noticed that more than a few people were staring at them and whispering.

"It looks like we're attracting attention. Why?"

"Because they're a bunch of gossip mongers. So, Buffy, what brings you to our little school?"

"My dad and I moved here from LA about a week ago. He wanted to get as far from LA as possible and his work transferred him here. My turn to ask a question. What made you give me a ride yesterday?"

"The look we shared. I know you felt the spark too and after I dropped you off I couldn't get you out of my head. I would like to get to know you, maybe even get a last name." Link said with a chuckle.

"I did feel it and its Summers. I'm Buffy Summers."

"Link Larkin. Nice to meet you lil darlin."

They shook hands as if this was the first time they had met and the two talked and ate their lunches.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like it and want more.**

**Please Review.**


	2. The Next Day

**I want to give thanks to Mmooch, CGKO113, Wild, Plato and Legolas' girl 31 for your reviews. They really inspire me. Also thanks to those who put me on their alert list.**

* * *

**B**uffy found it hard to concentrate in any of her classes for the rest of the day. After lunch she and Link had History. There were no assigned seats in History so Buffy sat beside Link in the back of the classroom. He introduced her to a few people that Buffy hoped she would remember who they were later. As class began Buffy tried to pay attention but found that Mr. Flak voice and the lunch they had just eaten was putting her to sleep. Just as her eye lids began to droop she felt Link nudge her foot. Her eyes opened quickly and she smiled gratefully at him. He returned her smile and the two kept each other awake during the boring lesson. When History was over she said goodbye to Link as she and several of the girls hurried to the locker room to change for gym. Today they had the option of playing basketball or volleyball. Buffy decided to go with volleyball. Buffy had to wait for her chance to be rotated in and she stood in a line with three other girls.

"Hi, you're the new girl who got hit with the locker door yesterday aren't you?" The girl behind her asked. She had two pigtails and was sucking on a sucker.

"Yeah, that was me." Buffy said a bit sheepishly. "I don't really remember how it happened."

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry and I hope you weren't hurt too bad."

"Just a bump tooooo…..wait a minute. You're the one that hit me?" The girl nodded. It was now the other girl's turn to be embarrassed.

"I didn't realize you were there. I was trying to catch up with a friend of mine."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm Buffy by the way."

"Penny. It's nice to meet you Buffy. I'm glad you're not upset about it. I just wanted to say sorry."

"Like I said it's okay." Buffy said as she was rotated in.

Penny waved before heading over to basketball where she and another girl that was overweight with brown hair and blonde streaks were passing a ball back and forth. Buffy returned her thoughts back to game.

* * *

**B**uffy didn't see Link for the rest of the day. After gym she had a study hall where she managed to get a bit caught up on her work from yesterday and this morning. Her final class of the day was chemistry. Buffy moved toward an empty seat by the girl Penny was passing the ball with in Gym.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Have a seat. I'm Tracy Turnblad."

"Buffy Summers. It's nice to meet you."

That was all the pleasantries they had time to exchange before the teacher began to teach. Buffy took notes and tried not let the anxiety of wanting it to be the end of the day show. It seemed like forever but the final bell at last rang. Buffy watched as Tracy bolted out of the room and wondered why she was in such a rush. Buffy hurried to her locker to get what books she would need for her homework. She went through her locker looking for her history book which she needed to read tonight. Thinking she probably left it in class she hurried to Mr. Flak's classroom only to find the door shut and lights out. She would have to get it tomorrow. With her backpack slung on her back she began her trek toward home a bit disappointed that she didn't get to see Link at the end of the day. The whole time she walked to her house she thought about how just being friends with Link had brightened her whole day, and she really hoped that they got the chance to be more than friends. All he had to do was smile at her or do that wink that he does and Buffy felt her insides just melt. She sighed as she realized she had made it to her door. The walk hadn't taken her more than fifteen minutes. She used the key her father gave her to get in. Putting her stuff on the table she got herself a snack and went in to where the TV was. She turned it on to hear a group calling out their names. She hadn't being paying attention until she heard Link say his name and looked up in time to see him stare at the camera. The sight of seeing Link almost made her drop her snack. She watched as he continued to dance with the rest of the kids which Buffy realized looked familiar. They were some of the people Link had introduced her to today. The group moved on from singing and was now dancing. Buffy watched the show until it was over and then turned off the set to start her homework. She was glad she used her study hall practically because she didn't have as much homework. About an hour and a half had passed, and she had just finished what she could of her homework when the doorbell rang. Opening the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Link, what are you doing here?"

Link gave her his most charming smile. He must have known that seeing him smile like that made Buffy's heart flutter. He held up a book.

"Hey lil' Darlin, I thought you might be needing this. You dropped it on your way to gym."

"Oh Link, thank you. I thought I left it in Mr. Flak's room. You could have just given it to me in the morning. You didn't have to make a special trip."

"I wanted to. Sorry about not getting it to you sooner."

"About that…" Buffy shut the door and move to sit on the step. The air was a bit cool but the heavy sweater she had grabbed protected her. She motioned for Link to join her. "When were you going to tell me you're on TV? I flipped when I heard you say Link. Do you do that every day?"

"I guess I kind of forgot you haven't been in Baltimore long. We do a show Monday thru Friday and on Saturday we usually rehearse in the morning."

"How do you get there and get ready on time? School doesn't let out till 3:30."

"All of us who are on the show get out at two and there's a bus that takes us to the studio. I just usually take my car. I was on my way out yesterday when we ran into each other."

Buffy blushed at that realizing it wasn't one of her best moment. Link thought that blush looked just beautiful on her. A car pulled up into the driveway. Link realized this must be Buffy's father and stood up quickly. He offered his hand to Buffy to help her stand. Buffy gave him a slight nod of thanks.

"Hi daddy." Buffy said hugging her father.

"Hello Buffy, how was school today?"

"Not bad, I made some new friends today. Daddy, this is Link. He was the one I told you dropped me off yesterday, and today he brought me my history book that I dropped. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Yes it was. It's nice to meet you son."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Summers." Link said shaking his hand and hoping his nervousness wasn't showing.

"Thank you for being so kind to my daughter. Buffy, have you finished your homework?"

Buffy rolled her eyes knowing her father already knew the answer to that.

"Just about Daddy. I still have my history to do now that I have my book. Link and I were just talking out here for a bit."

"It is okay honey, You know I trust you and I know you can take care of yourself. I'm going in. Don't stay out here too long."

"I won't." Buffy said as she waited for her father to get inside and close the door. As soon as the door was closed she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Poor Link. You've only known me two days and you've already met my father."

"I know most people usually wait till they've at least gone on their first date. What do you say we go out Saturday? I can pick you up and you can come to rehearsal and see the set, and then afterwards we can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Buffy asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Anything with reason Darlin. Don't want your daddy come after me with his shotgun." Link teased and Buffy laughed.

"You'll be pleased to know that my father doesn't own a single gun. He wouldn't know how to use it. Besides I think you'll like what I have in mind."

"I'm sure I will. I better get going. See you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there waiting in anticipation." Buffy said with a smile.

She watched him walk to his car and he stopped once he had the door open. He looked back at her and smiled before getting in his car and driving off. Buffy went inside to begin dinner. Her father was sitting at the table reading the evening edition of the paper.

"Did your friend leave?"

"Yes, about a minute ago."

"You really like him don't you?" Her father asked putting his paper down.

"I think I do. He's going to take me out Saturday. He's going to pick me up Saturday morning and take me with him to his rehearsal for the show he dances on. He dances on this TV show called The Corny Collins show. Then afterwards he said we could do anything I wanted. Do you think there are any indoor ice skating rinks in Baltimore?"

"I'm sure there is." Hank smiled at his daughter.

The one thing Buffy had always been very passionate about was ice skating. When she was little in this time line she watched some old Olympic footage of Sonja Henie skating and that was all she ever wanted to do. In her home time and reality it was Dorothy Hammil.

"I'll see if I can find one for you while you cook dinner."

Buffy beamed at her father and began humming to herself while she started on their dinner.

* * *

**T**he next morning Buffy arrived at school early hoping to see Link. Not seeing him she went to her locker and smiled upon seeing a rose taped to the outside of her locker with a note. With a careful hand she pulled the rose off the door. Opening the note that had her name on it she felt her knees grow weak as she read it.

_Buffy,_

_A rose by any other names is still just as sweet. You are my rose._

_Link_

Buffy sighed happily and sniffed the flower again. She was in a happy dreamy state.

"I see you like my present."

"I do. Thank you. It was a nice surprise."

"Only the first of many. We have three days until Saturday and I find it hard to wait. I can't get my mind off of you."

"I'm the same way. After you left yesterday I think I talk about you for a good ten minutes to my dad. Then after that I couldn't stop humming."

The warning bell rang that signified that everyone needed to get to home room. Buffy quickly gathered the books she would need.

"What's your first class?" Link asked as he leaned against the other lockers.

"Trigonometry." Buffy said closing her locker.

"I do too. I've been meaning to ask you why you were late yesterday."

"The school nurse wanted my dad to get me checked out before returning to school. I spent all of first period and part of second at the doctors. We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late." Buffy said as the two hurried into the same directions but went into two different classrooms.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the first date. Hope you liked it.**

**QUESTION: **Does anyone know what Hank Summers does for a living?

**If you know please let me know.**

**Please Review.**


	3. First Date

**Thank you to Legolas' Girl 31, CKG0113, Forevertrueblue, Mmooch, Danielbuffyfan, and Lacthryn for your reviews and answers. I thought he was a lawyer but I wanted to make sure.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Buffy counted down the days until Saturday. Each day Link would surprise her with a gift and a small note. On Saturday, she had gotten up extra early to make sure she had the right sweater and skirt on and that her hair was done just right. She started out with all of it up and quickly changed her mind to putting it all down. Finally she decided to go with something in between and put part of her hair up and left the rest of it down. Going downstairs she was too nervous to eat but figured she should eat just a little something. She quickly poured herself some cereal and milk in a bowl and ate it. By the time she finished her breakfast her father came down.

"You look beautiful Honey."

"Thanks Daddy, do you like my hair? I was trying for something different. What if Link doesn't like it? What if he's expecting to see me with my hair down?" Buffy was babbling nervously.

"Buffy, I think you could wear a paper bag with your hair completely shaved off and this boy would like you. The two of you have talked on the phone the past two nights till almost eleven. You look fine Buffy. Now, I believe I hear your young man pulling into the driveway now. I'm going to head back upstairs and let you and your young man go. I want you home by your curfew."

"I will Daddy."

Buffy watched her father go back upstairs as the doorbell rang. Buffy took several deep breaths trying to calm herself before going over to open the door. She took one last breath before opening the door. Link expression when he saw her told Buffy she had made the right choice in everything she wore.

"Buffy you look…wow…magnificent!" Link finally managed to get it out.

He was finding it hard to speak because Buffy just looked phenomenal and he had totally forgotten about the flowers for her in his right hand.

"Are those for me?" Buffy asked pointing to the flowers.

"What? Oh…yes these are for you." Link finally held up the flowers.

"They're beautiful Link. Let me put them in some water and then we can go. Why don't you come in?" Link followed Buffy in.

Buffy quickly found her mother's vase and filled it with water and placed the roses in it. She set the vase on the counter and saw that Link was staring at her.

"What?"

"You look beautiful but I think you're missing one thing."

Link reaches over and plucks a rose from out of the vase, breaks off part of the stem, and placed the rose in Buffy's hair right by her ear.

"Perfect. Are you ready?" He asked offering his arm.

"Lead on kind sir." Buffy said taking his arm as they walked toward the door.

* * *

Link and Buffy were one of the first people to arrive. A few stage hands were there doing some repairs on the lighting system. Buffy was fascinated as Link gave her the tour. He showed her where his make-up and hair station was. Sitting on the table was numerous fan mail letters. He took Buffy up to the sound booth where Mr. Spritzer stands when he's watching the show. You could see the stage from up there. Link and Buffy saw that the other kids had arrived. They went down to join them. Link introduced Buffy to everyone. They all seemed to like Buffy accept for Amber, Tammy, and Brenda, who were jealousy that Buffy had managed to steal him from under their noses especially Amber. She had been so close to making her move on him. Amber's mother came in and began squawking for them to get in line. Buffy moved to sit on the bleachers behind the cameras. She found the whole thing fascinating as the man who hosted the show showed up and joined the group. The practice went on for most of the morning with the group only taking one fifteen minute break which Link immediately headed her way. Buffy told him how she thought the practice was fascinating and that she loved to watch him dance. When the break was over Link returned to the stage. They continued to work on the moves even with the slight noise coming from the stages hands fixing the lights. Buffy felt the need to move around a bit and it was a good thing she did. She was closer to the stage when one of the lights started to fall. The dancers on the stage were totally unaware but the only one who was in the path of the light was Corny. It was as if everything happened at once. Buffy ran for the stage throwing herself at Corny as the light fell. Buffy, Corny, and the light all hit the floor at the same time luckily for them not in the same spot.

"Are you all right?" Buffy asked.

"Thanks to you. Who are you?"

"Buffy!" Link ran over to Buffy dropping to the floor beside her. He placed a hand on each side of Buffy's face looking her in the eye.

"Are you okay? Did it hit you?"

"I'm okay. It missed me." Link was overcome with such happiness that she was safe, that he placed his lips upon Buffy's and kissed her passionately.

"Link, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Corny asked when they still hadn't broken the kiss.

They broke apart both breathless. Corny was now standing and offered a hand to Buffy to help her stand. Link also stood wrapping an arm around Buffy's waist.

"This is my girl, Buffy Summers. Buffy meet Corny Collins." Buffy looked at him not sure if her smile could get any bigger than what it was.

"I owe you a big thanks Buffy. That light surely would have hit me if it wasn't for you. You will always be welcomed on the set. Is there anything I can do to say thank you?"

"Can you arrange for Buffy to get out at the same time we do?" Link asked.

"I think that could be arranged. Let's talk this out over here for a minute." Corny said offering his hand to Buffy.

Buffy looked back at Link who just shrugged his shoulders. Corny led her down stage a bit where they could talk without being overheard.

"Buffy, you saved my life today and I feel there should be something more I can do for you. I want to offer you a job as my new assistant. My other assistant is going to be quitting to take care of her mother in Maine. I'll pay you of course and that way you'd have a reason for being let out early. It doesn't require much. You get me a drink or get the makeup lady to make sure I'm not shiny. Have a towel ready for when we go to commercial because those lights get hot. Tiffany can teach you everything you need to know before she leaves. Besides you're in the loop on what the kids think are hip and can keep me up on the latest phrases, and maybe run interference from time to time with the blonde she-creature."

Buffy laughed at that which drew all attention back to them.

"That's sounds good to me but my father is the one you'll have to convince. Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night and you can talk to him then?"

"Sounds like a plan. What time?" Buffy told him five and gave him her address. "Thank you, once again Buffy."

He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

"Why don't you grab Link and skip out on the rest of practice? Let him take you out and celebrate."

"Are you serious?" Corny nodded and Buffy let out a squeal. She hugged him and then ran toward Link grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the exit.

"You've been given the rest of the day off to take me out let's go."

Link laughed at Buffy's enthusiasm and followed her willingly out the door. Once they were in the parking lot Link pulled Buffy to a stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've never been better. I get to spend the whole day with my guy."

"You and Corny were talking for a long time. What else were you talking about?

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to our date."

Buffy said as they headed to his car. She could see a bit of the green-eyed monster and thought it was cute that he was jealous over Corny.

* * *

As Buffy gave directions to where they were going she told Link about Corny's offer of a job so they could ratify her reason for leaving school early.

"Think you can come to dinner tomorrow? Corny is coming over to talk dad into letting me take the job, and I would love it if you would be there."

"Sure, anything for you." Link told her. "What time?"

"I told Corny five. Turn here."

"We're going ice skating?" Link asked. He never knew this place existed. Buffy nodded.

"I love to ice skate. There's nothing better than ice skating over a nice frozen pond but this is the next best thing."

Buffy was practically glowing with excitement and Link liked seeing that particular look on her. He paid for their admission and skate rental and they entered the rink. It was mostly emptied which Buffy was glad because it made it more special for them. They took a seat on a bench and put on their skates. Buffy was the first ones to get her skates laced up. She waited for Link who seemed a bit nervous.

"Have you ever ice skated before?" Buffy asked him.

"Once or twice but I have to admit Darlin I'm not very good at it."

"That's okay Link, we're here to have fun." Buffy said with a loving smile.

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze before they both got up and headed for the ice. Buffy watched as he was able to stand and move without falling.

"Want to dance with me?" Buffy asked him.

"There's no music." Link pointed out.

"Sure there is." Buffy started humming. Link just smiled at her and nodded. Buffy put her arms around his neck and Link put his arms around Buffy's waist. "Just follow me."

Buffy hummed softly as she skated backwards slowly. Her eyes never left his and vice versa. They skated like that for five minutes before Buffy stopped them.

"Thank you for the dance kind sir." Buffy said while curtseying.

"The pleasure is mine, Milady." Link bows and they both laughed. "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

Buffy nodded and began to skate. She began doing one of the Dorothy Hamill routines that she had learned from her other life. Link watched in amazement as Buffy did a triple axel and skated backwards before going into a spin. Link began to clap as did the few other skaters that were there. Buffy stopped a bit embarrassed at the extra attention. Link skated over to her.

"Buffy that was absolutely fabulous. You were like poetry in motion."

"Thanks, it felt good to do that. I can't remember the last time I skated to have fun."

"Then, I'm glad we came today. Come on." Link said taking her hand to skate with her.

* * *

The rest of Buffy's date had gone well and she didn't want to see it end. They had gone to the park where they walked before Buffy's playful side came out and she ran to the swings. The two had a swinging contest where they ended up calling it a tie. They then played on the merry-go-around, the slide, and the monkey bars. For dinner she and Link had hot dogs and coke. They then took a walk on the beach and watched the sun go down. After the beach Buffy and Link headed back to her house. Her father was gone and Buffy looked to see what they had for her to cook. Not finding much Buffy got the grocery money and Link took her to the store. He had been such the gentleman carrying all the bags in and helping Buffy put the groceries up. Buffy had rewarded him with a kiss. Link left Buffy's house when her father had returned not wanting to leave her there by herself. Buffy found that incredibly sweet even though she could take care of herself. She had explained to her father that she had invited Link and Corny to dinner so she was going to bed to get up early to make sure everything was ready.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review and feed the Muse.**


	4. Sunday Dinner

**Here's the next the next chapter and I love the response I'm getting for this story. **

**Thank you Forevertreublue, Princeskarlita411, Legolas' Girl 31, and MMooch. Also to those of you who set me as your favorite story, author, and story alert.**

* * *

Buffy had been busy cooking since she got up that morning. It amazed her at how much she now knew how to cook since coming to this reality. She had started with making a homemade apple pie. She then prepared to make the rolls for dinner, and prepared the meatloaf for the main course. Once the pie and rolls were done she put the meatloaf in and began peeling potatoes. Once the potatoes were on she ran upstairs to change and freshen up. She knew Link would be there any moment. The moment she came down the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I got it dad." Buffy called out opening the door to see Link's smiling face. "I'm glad you're here."

Buffy kissed him before letting him close the door.

"It smells wonderful." Link said following her into the kitchen. He made sure to greet Buffy's father as they passed the living room.

"I hope so. I wanted everything to be perfect." Buffy said taking the potatoes off the burner and began draining them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"There's lemonade and milk in the fridge can you take it out to the table."

"Sure." Link said stealing a kiss before heading to the fridge to get the drinks.

While he did that, Buffy quickly mashed the potatoes. When he came back she handed him the rolls and the newly mashed potatoes. The doorbell rang again signifying the arrival of Corny. Buffy heard that her father had gotten the door and was greeting Corny. She got the meat loaf out of the oven and set it on the stove. She got a platter out and carefully transferred the meatloaf. She picked up the plate to carry it out when Link returned.

"Let me." Link said taking it from her and carrying it out to the table. Corny and her father had just entered the Dining room.

"Hello Corny, glad you made it."

"Hello Buffy, I'm glad I could. Everything looks wonderful."

"Dad, you want to say grace?"

Her father said grace and they all sat down to eat. Link pushed in Buffy's chair and took the one beside her. Everyone began to fill their plates. Buffy watched as they took their first bites and she hoped it tasted good.

"Buffy this meatloaf is exquisite." Corny said as he began to eat heartily.

"He's right. This is the best meatloaf I have ever tasted." Buffy felt her heart swell up with pride at Link's comment. No one spoke for a long while just eating until they thought they would explode.

"I hope everyone saved room for dessert. I have a homemade apple pie and ice cream." Buffy said getting up from the table and returning with the pie and ice cream.

She had also put the coffee pot on in case her father or Corny wanted coffee. She put a piece of pie on each one of their plates and a scoop of ice cream. As they ate desert Buffy began to clear the table and set the dishes in the sink. When the coffee was done brewing Buffy brought it out and set it on the table with cups and saucers. Link was done with his dessert and began helping Buffy to clear the table. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Buffy, why don't you let the dishes soak for a bit and you and Link join us in the Living room?"

"Okay daddy. We'll be in there in a minute." Buffy called back. "Thanks for helping me clear the table tonight."

"It was the least I could do after you cooked such a fine dinner. I can't remember the last time I've had a home cooked meal such as this one."

"Still I think it deserves a reward." Buffy said moving closer and planting a kiss on his lips. They broke apart and were both smiling.

"I love it when you do that, but I think you should be rewarded for such a wonderful dinner." This time Link kissed her.

"Buffy! Sometime tonight."

The two broke apart quickly and both their faces were red with embarrassment. They looked at each other and Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Her laughter was so infectious that Link was soon smiling and laughing too.

* * *

Corny and Hank had heard the laughter from the kitchen and both knew what the two teens were doing. Corny watched as Hank smiled too and looked at Corny.

"That's a sound I haven't heard out of her since before her mother died. I've really missed it."

Corny nodded as the two walked in holding hands. Buffy pulled Link over to the couch where they sat side by side.

"Mr. Collins was just telling me about what happened yesterday at the studio. Buffy, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing daddy. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I mostly just acted on instinct. You told him about the job offer right?" Corny nodded. "Can I daddy? I really want to do this and we could always use extra money coming in."

"The money thing was a nice touch, but you and I both know that money isn't an issue that I make more than enough to support us. So tell me why you want this so bad?" Her father asked.

"It will be a good experience for me. Plus you wouldn't have to worry so much about me being home by myself when you're at work, and I'm sure I would have an escort home every night so you wouldn't have to worry about me walking." Buffy said looking at Link and Corny for confirmation. They both nodded. "The best reason I can think for doing this is because Link is there, and when he's around everything just seems a little brighter…better than it did before."

Buffy wasn't sure if she was conveying her feelings right but the hug from Link told her that her words had meant the world to him.

"I think I understand what you're getting at honey and I think this would be great for you to do but there are some conditions. If at any point your grades start slipping you're done. If I see any signs that this is affecting your health, like looking tired, rundown, or not eating, you're done. Can we agree upon that?"

Everyone agreed and Buffy let out a squeal before launching herself at her father and hugging him tightly. These were the kind of looks Hank liked to see on his daughter's face. Buffy looked truly happy and he owed it to Corny and Link, especially Link.

"Why don't you two go and do the dishes? I still have a few things I like to discuss with Mr. Collins."

Buffy nodded and turned to look to see if Link was following her.

* * *

Link didn't think his life could get any better than this. He was sitting on Buffy's couch with Buffy snuggled up against him. Her head was resting on his chest as the rest of her was sprawled out on the couch. He was running his hand threw her hair as they listened to the radio. Every once in a while Buffy would sigh blissfully. Link understood the feeling. It was nice to sit there with his girl. His girl. Link never got tired of hearing that. There was something special about Buffy that just brought out the best in him, and her words tonight proved that they were soul mates. Link continued to run his hand through Buffy's hair and smiled when he looked down to see that she was asleep. She had done so much today that he knew that she had to be worn out.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before she was out. She was up at the crack of dawn getting things ready for dinner. Once she out she's usually out for the night."

Hank said as he moved Buffy so that Link could get from underneath her. Link looked to see that Buffy was still asleep with her head rolled back.

"It's been a while since I've had to carry her up to her room. I hope my old back can take it."

"I'll carry her sir if you show me the way." Link offered.

Hank nodded and Link gently picked Buffy up and was amazed at how light she was. Buffy snuggled into him once again. Her head rested on his shoulder. Link took extra care on the steps not wanting to jolt her too much. He followed Hank to the end of the corridor where he opened the door. Buffy's room looked just like Link imagined it. Pink and white with stuffed animals placed around the room. Hank had pulled back the covers and Link laid her in bed. Buffy rolled away from them but didn't wake.

"What did I tell you?" Hank whispered. Link nodded. He spotted a pad of paper and a pencil and he quickly left Buffy a note before following her father out.

* * *

The alarm in Buffy's room went off and Buffy quickly shut it off and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't remember going to bed last night. Looking down at herself she groaned realizing she must have fallen asleep because she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Then it hit her that it had probably happened while Link was there. She groaned again and moved to get out of bed when she came across his note. She opened it and began reading.

_Buffy,_

_I hope that you slept well and had nice dreams._

_You look so cute when you sleep._

_I'll stop by to take you to school in the morning._

_Forever yours,_

_Link_

Buffy felt her heart flutter as she read the note again and again. Link was so sweet and she was going to make sure he knew it. Getting out of bed she quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. Once she was done with her shower she went into her closet to find what she wanted to wear today. She decided on a skirt and a nice blouse so that if she got cold and Link noticed he would share his jacket. Once she was dressed and ready she found her bag and quickly made herself a simple lunch and took some of the meatloaf and made it into a sandwich for Link. She had just gotten everything together when Link pulled up.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" She yelled bye at him before answering the door.

"Morning Beautiful, you look well rested." Link teased.

"I am." Buffy groaned. "Sorry about falling asleep on you." She said as she shut her front door.

"It's okay. I knew you were tired. Who wouldn't be after cooking a meal that good?"

"I'm glad you like it because I have this for you. You can have it for lunch or save it for dinner. It's some of the meatloaf from last night."

Buffy handed Link the bag and his eyes lit up wide with the prospect of having her meatloaf for lunch.

"You are too good to me. Thank you." Link said stopping as they reached the passenger side. He leaned in and kissed Buffy passionately. They only stopped when both needed to come up for air.

"If you only knew what you do to me." Buffy mumbled.

"I have an idea because you do it to me every day. We'd better go before we're late." Buffy nodded but moved in to kiss him quickly. When they broke apart again Link had a huge smile on his face.

"This isn't going to get us to school any faster."

"I know but this is more fun." She said quickly kissing him again before getting into the car.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Buffy shook her head. "Look in the back."

Buffy did and found a box of doughnuts and a container with juice. She opened the box and saw glazed doughnuts and took one out making sure not to get the glaze on her clothes.

"You're the best!" They were both smiling as they pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later.

* * *

At two the show kids were released including Buffy. She took hold of Link's hand as they headed toward his car.

"Are you ready for your big day?" Link asked.

"You make it sound like I'm dancing or something. I'm going to help out when I can. Corny only did this because what happened. I'm sure he could have gotten someone more qualified than me but if it means I get to spend more time with you, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Link nodded as he drove them to the studio. When they pulled into the parking lot the bus was already there. Link and Buffy walked in together and when Corny spotted her he waved her over.

"Buffy! Ready for your first day of work?"

"I sure am." Buffy said with a huge smile.

"Good, come on, I'll introduce you to Tiffany and she'll help you get settled."

Buffy quickly waved to Link as an excited Corny grabbed her hand and would have dragged her if she hadn't gotten her footing. They found Tiffany in Corny's dressing room where she was trying to thread a needle to sew on a button that had fallen off Corny's jacket.

"Tiffany, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy meet Tiffany Sheppard. I told Buffy that you were going to teach her everything she needed to do before you leave."

"I sure will but I may still be trying to thread this needle." She said as she missed the needle's eye again.

"Let me try. My mother always came to me when she couldn't thread her needles."

Buffy took the needle and with her enhanced hand eye coordination she threaded it on the first try. Corny smile grew even bigger. He knew he was making the right choice about having Buffy around. Right now Corny considered her his good luck charm.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. My next chapter will cover their one month anniversary.**

**Please Review.**


	5. One Month Anniversary Prt 1

**Sorry about the delay on this. My computer had to go into the shop to get fixed and I just got it back.**

**Thank you to Mmooch, Princeskarlita411, Legolas' Girl 3, and CGK0113 for your reviews.**

**The one month Anniversary will be broken up into two chapters.**

* * *

Buffy had made some real good friends in her classes. In the classes that Link weren't in she found herself becoming friends with Penny Pingleton and Tracy Turnblad especially in gym where they were now. Tracy was such a fan of the Corny Collins show and she had admitted to Buffy that she had had a huge crush on Link. Buffy wasn't jealous she knew lots of girls had crushes on Link and knew that Link only had eyes for her.

"I thought he and Amber were going to date. I bet she was surprise when you two got together." Tracy whispered during their stretches.

"She was. She and her two sheep haven't stopped glaring at me. Amber's even been spreading a bit of false gossip but I don't care. People will either believe her or not." Buffy told them.

"She's probably feels like her turf is threatened. You could easily become one of the most popular girls in the school especially now that you and Link are dating." Penny added.

"Wouldn't that be something to see? Amber Von Tussle dethroned." Tracy smiled at that.

"I'm not planning on dethroning anyone unless she tries to get in between me and Link, then all bets are off. What Link and I have is still so new but from the first time I saw him and he saw me it was love."

Tracy and Penny nodded as they got up off the floor to follow Miss Heines their gym teacher to the soccer balls.

"There's a rumor that you saved Corny from being crushed and that he offered you a job. Is that true?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, I started yesterday. Corny's secretary is leaving and he offered me the job. Link asked him if he could get me clearance to leave at two and go with them to the show. That's was when he offered me the job. It's really keen. The people are nice or least most of them are. I now know why Amber is the way she is. Her mother makes the wicked witch of the west seem nice."

At that all three girls began to laugh and received a glare from the gym teacher and immediately tried to squash their giggles.

* * *

The next few weeks had been the best for Link. His and Buffy's relationship had grown even more if that was possible. Link realized what the date was and had been planning something very special for Buffy that evening after the show. It was their one month anniversary and he wanted to make it as special as possible. He had already asked Buffy's father in advance to take her out and he agreed as long as they got home at a decent hour since there was school the next day. Now he was sitting in the cafeteria with his lunch wondering where Buffy was. It was unlike her to be late. She usually beat Link here but today that was not the case. Ten minutes of the lunch had already passed and Link had a strange feeling come over him and he knew something was wrong. He got up leaving his lunch on the table and went in search of Buffy. He hadn't gotten far when he saw a girl that he was sure Buffy had mentioned her name but he couldn't remember. She was crying and looking a bit distraught. When she saw Link she ran over to him.

"Link! You have to help her they're going to kill her." She cried and Link felt a scared feeling come over him.

"Who? Who do I need to help Tracy?" Link was glad that he could finally remember the girl's name.

"Buffy. Some girls were picking on me out in the square and Buffy told them to leave me alone and they began hitting on her."

"Go find a teacher! Quick!"

Link told her as he ran full speed toward the square where he and Buffy would sit sometimes and have lunch if it wasn't too cold out. He could hear the sound of a fight going on. A small group of people saw that he was running and followed to see what was going on. When they reached the square what they saw made their mouths drop. Buffy was doing her best to avoid the three girls. The fourth one was on the ground unconscious. The three remaining girls were trying to surround Buffy. Link moved to help Buffy.

"Don't!" Buffy shouted and he was a bit startled by her commanding tone.

The three girls all tried to attack her at once and Buffy waited for the right moment and jumped up grabbing a low tree branch and hoisting herself up bit. Everyone watched as the three collided.

"You guys are going have to do better than that I'm barely working up a sweat."

Buffy teased as she dropped to the ground. She took a minute to wink at Link as one charged at her. Buffy dodged instantly and the girl passed Buffy who pushed her butt with her foot. The crowd began to cheer at that and Link wondered what was taking so long for a teacher to arrive. The other two girls came running toward Buffy and the crowd watched in disbelief as Buffy began to back flip.

"You started this and I'm trying my best not to end it but if you lot don't back off I'm going to get mad and you'll see what an LA girl can do."

"Break it up! Break it up! Everyone back inside now!" Mr. Fox the principal bellowed.

Everyone did as they were told except for Link and Tracy who stayed out there to support Buffy. Several teachers had come out and were ushering the kids in doors. The nurse had also come out and immediately went to the girl that was just coming around.

"What is going on here?" The principal asked taking in the scene before him.

"Ask them. They tried to jump me when I caught them picking on Tracy." Buffy told them as Link and Tracy came over to her.

Out of all the girls Buffy looked like she suffered the least damage. The dress Buffy was wearing was torn in several places exposing one of her shoulders.

"Buffy! You're bleeding!" Link said seeing the cut and the bruise that was just beginning to form on her shoulder.

"They all jumped on me at once and I fell to the ground. My shoulder hit the tree stump pretty hard. It doesn't hurt too much."

Link fussed over her taking out his handkerchief that he always carried and pressed it to Buffy's shoulder. Buffy hissed a bit and he gave her a sympathetic smile. Tracy did her best to remove the leaves from Buffy's hair.

"What happened to you Miss Bonchelli?" The nurse asked. The girl was still slightly dazed and didn't answer and her friends looked slightly embarrassed. It was Tracy that spoke out.

"Buffy told them to leave me alone and all four of them jumped on her knocking her to the ground and hitting her. I helped to get them off and managed to get Buffy to her feet. They came after Buffy with those planks over there saying they were going to teach her to mind her own business." Tracy pointed to the now broken planks. "Buffy told them when they picked on one her friends it was her business. They swung and she ducked and rolled out of the way and they hit their friend instead. They tried to swing at her again and that was when I ran to get help. I thought they were going to kill her."

"Why didn't you go with her?" The principal Mr. Fox asked.

"I was afraid if I followed Tracy they would try and hurt her too I already had their attention and I knew I could avoid them until a teacher got here. I gave them a few scratches trying to get them off of me but almost all the bruises and cuts they have came from them trying to hit me and missing and then hitting each other instead. I have great reflexes." Buffy said looking at Link and giving him a small smile.

"That's not true Mr. Fox. She came after us with those planks. We were teasing her friend and she attacked us. We weren't doing anything but having some fun." The leader of the girl group said trying to sound vulnerable.

"What?" "That's a lie." "You've got to be kidding me." Link, Tracy, and Buffy said at once.

"First, you all are going to nurse's office to get looked over. While you're there we'll be getting your parents up here for a meeting. From there I'll decide whether I'll need to get the detention or the suspension forms out."

* * *

Buffy was sitting in the middle with Link and Tracy on each side of her. The other four girls were in the back part of the office being treated. Buffy was going to be the last one patched up since she had the smallest amount of injuries. The room was mostly quiet except for Tracy who was crying again. Buffy wasn't sure if it was relief that they were all okay, or if the mean words the girls had said had finally sunk in. Buffy was doing her best to try and soothe her but she mostly just gave Tracy a shoulder to cry on which is sometimes all a girl needs to feel better. Link had taken off his jacket and placed it around Buffy's shoulders. She smiled at him hoping that he understood how much the gesture meant to her. The door to the nurse's office swung open hitting the wall with a bit of force. All three children jumped as the door hit the back wall with a loud bang. Tracy then jumped up and ran to the man who embraced her tightly in a hug.

"Tracy, honey, are you okay? I got here as soon as I could. The principal told me what happened."

"I'm okay daddy. I was just so scared. I knew people could be mean but they were downright vicious. Daddy, I want you to meet Buffy Summers and Link Larkin. Buffy was the one to help me out today."

"Thank you for helping my daughter out." He said as he offered Buffy his hand. Buffy shook it with a smile.

"Tracy's a friend and it's what friends do for each other. Besides now maybe those girls will think twice before they decide to pick on someone."

"Miss Summers, I'm ready for you now." The nurse stuck her head out.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Turnblad."

"You too Buffy. I hope you'll come over to the house sometime soon. We'd love to have you."

"I'd love too. Tracy and I will have to set something up."

"Miss Summers!"

The nurse stuck her head out again looking a bit annoyed at having to call her again. Buffy gave them all a quick wave and made a sign with her hand that only Link understood. He nodded and made the same gesture back. The Turnblad's were completely oblivious.

"Tracy, honey, your principal wanted to see us before we leave."

"Can I stay here and wait for Buffy? I hope she doesn't get in trouble for what happened."

"I think that's why your principal wants to see you." Tracy's father said.

"Okay." Tracy said not really wanting to leave but wanting to help Buffy anyway she could.

Link watched the two leave and made himself comfortable. The gesture he and Buffy had made was their way of saying I love you. Buffy had come up with it for when they were in class and couldn't talk to each they could make that gesture and the other would know what it meant.

* * *

Hank Summers had been at work when the school called and he rushed over as soon as he heard Buffy had been in a fight. Upon arriving at the school he went straight to the nurse's office and was glad to see that Link was there. It meant Buffy hadn't been alone.

"Link, how is she? Was she hurt badly?"

"I don't think so. She had a small cut on her shoulder and some bruises. She just went in with the nurse about ten minutes ago. From what I saw the other girls looked a lot worse. Buffy said she didn't do anything to them and after catching the end of the fight I believe her. She just kept avoiding them and making them hit each other." Hank nodded.

"I'm going to check on her."

Hank knocked on the door waiting for the come in before poking his head in. He didn't see Buffy and figured she was behind a screen or in the nearby bathroom.

"I'm looking for my daughter Buffy Summers."

"She's in the restroom changing. Your daughter was very lucky. She only had a few bruises and a small cut that has already stopped bleeding. Her dress was torn quite a bit and was quite a mess. I gave her some clothes to wear home."

At that moment Buffy came out in a blue skirt and a white shirt. Both hung loosely on her.

"I'm afraid they're a bit big. Dad!" Buffy called out upon seeing her father. He came over to her and hugged her. She still had Link's jacket and was wearing it on top of the white shirt.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't let them pick on Tracy. She's a good person but I wouldn't attack them."

"I know honey. You would never attack somebody without someone doing something really bad to you first. Is she free to go? I still need to talk with the principal to see if there will be any consequences."

"She can go." The nurse said.

Hank hugged his daughter before ushering her toward the door. He caught sight of the bed area to see two girls laying on two of the beds while the other two sat in chairs. They really did look worse than Buffy and he couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. As they went back to the nurse's waiting area Link was still waiting for them.

"How are you Little Darlin?" Link came up to her.

"The nurse gave me a clean bill of health. Thanks for staying, you didn't have to but I'm glad you did."

"Wild horse wouldn't have been able to pull me away." Link gave her a quick kiss not wanting to embarrass either of them in front of her father.

"We'd better get going. It's about 1:30 and I want you to get any assignments you missed because of this." Buffy nodded and took Link's hand as they headed toward the office.

* * *

Buffy and Link sat in the main office with the other four girls. The other girl's parents had finally arrived and they were all in with the principal. The four girls sat on the opposite side of the room glaring at the couple. Buffy and Link ignored them and talked quietly to themselves. Buffy was trying to get out of him what he had planned for their anniversary. Link just held her hand caressing it. The principal came out and had the four girls come into his office. Buffy looked at Link who shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not going to get in trouble at home for skipping all your afternoon classes are you?" Buffy asked quietly. She didn't want Link to get in trouble because of her.

"No, my father left yesterday on a business project. He said he'd be back sometime next week."

"What about your mother?"

"I don't really remember my mother. My father said she left when I was three. So I'm on my own for the next week."

Before Buffy could reply to that her father came out. Both Buffy and Link stood and looked at her father.

"Once the girl's parents started questioning them they confessed. The principal said you were only defending yourself and that you would receive no punishment. Now go get your things and any homework you missed so I can take you home. If you're going to go to work tonight you can't go like that." Her father finally let the grin slip on to his face.

"I can take her home Mr. Summers if you need to get back to work." Hank seemed hesitant. "I promise to stay downstairs and I will be the perfect gentleman. I am more than sure your daughter could handle me with the moves she was doing today. You know you might want to come along and make sure she doesn't beat me up."

Link teased and received a swat and a laugh from Buffy.

"All right son. I do need to get back to work. I trust you both and ask that you don't betray my trust."

"Thanks daddy." Buffy said hugging him and kissing him goodbye before she and Link left to get her assignments.

* * *

**That's part one. Part two will be up soon. **

**I hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. One Month Anniversary Prt 2

**WARNING****: This chapter has a mention of attempted rape.**

* * *

Link had kept his word and stayed in the Living room as Buffy took a shower and washed her hair. While she was upstairs Link decided to make them both something to eat.

He had just finished making the sandwiches when she came down wearing a red button up sweater with a white blouse underneath and a black skirt with matching black flats. Her hair was still wet and was pulled back into a pony tail. Link thought she looked absolutely wonderful.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"You're just saying that because it's true." Buffy said with a smile as she reached the bottom step and immediately went into Link's embrace.

The two looked into each other's eyes and began kissing. The kiss was a passionate one and it was Link that broke it off.

"I promised your dad I would be a gentleman and if we continue this I won't be and I don't want to break his trust in us." Link said holding her at arm's length.

"I don't either, but when I'm around you sometimes I just lose all my senses. Every time we kiss is like the first. My knees feel wobbly, my heart speeds up, and I get butterflies in my stomach. I just love you so much Link Larkin that I think my heart might explode."

"I love you too Buffy more than I can say. I don't think there are words out there that can express how deeply I feel for you."

"I think you did a pretty good job there. Come on we better go before one of us decides to ravish the other." Link gave Buffy a look.

"You say something like that and expect me to be able to leave after that."

"Of course, because I might have to beat you up remember? And that would be bad to do on our one month anniversary." Link nodded in agreement.

"I made you a sandwich. I figured you were probably getting hungry since you missed lunch."

"I am thanks. I forgot that I didn't get the chance to eat lunch. You are too good to me."

"You deserve it." Link said in between bites of his sandwich. Once the two had finished the food Link offered her his arm and the two left.

* * *

Buffy looked over at Link as he drove and could tell that something was on his mind and he was debating on whether to ask it or not.

"Link, what's on your mind? You know you can ask me anything."

"I was just…you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but where did you know how to…never mind. It's not important."

"You wanted to know how I knew how to evade the girls punches and to do those flips?" Buffy finished for him. He nodded. "Let's go to the park and I'll tell you."

Link drove them to the park and he and Buffy got out and they walked for a bit before they sat down on the park bench.

"There's a story behind why I can do what you saw and I didn't want you to be driving when I tell you. When we lived in LA before my mom died I was pretty close to how Amber is. Not as bad as she is but I was head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. All the guys wanted to date me. I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about. Tracy said she thought you and Amber would have been going steady if I hadn't shown up. Do you think if we hadn't met, you would have asked Amber to go steady?"

"I think that before I met you I would have, but now that I met you I could never be more than a dance partner with her and sometimes I have trouble being that. You opened my eyes to how selfish I could be and self-centered Amber could be."

"Well believe it or not I was like that as well. I was a sophomore and dating the head quarterback. We had been going out for a while and he thought it was time to get friendlier. We were on a date and we stopped at Lover's Peak which is a make out spot that overlooks the city. He wanted to go all the way but I wasn't ready and when I told him that he…he…"

Buffy paused, feeling the need to take a breath, as she felt her eyes fighting to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Link swore quietly to himself. He wanted to hurt the boy that had done this to his girl. Link handed her his extra handkerchief and was glad he carried more than one.

"I get the picture. You don't have to go on."

"Yes I do, I want you to know. He tried to force himself on me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and he pinned my arms. He ripped me dress and I knew I had to do something. I bit his hand and kicked him for all I was worth."

A hint of a smile came to her face.

"I was wearing heels that night and I made sure to aim at a particular spot." Buffy saw Link squirm a bit at that thought. "That's the spot. I hit him there and got out of the car and ran as fast as I could and was lucky to find someone I knew making out not far from us. I was a mess Link and I wouldn't let another guy come near me for weeks not even my father and I couldn't go to school. My mother got me into therapy. It took time and eventually I wasn't scared to be around my father but to be around others scared me a lot. My therapist introduced me to a friend of hers and though I was scared of the man he became a good friend and a big help. His name was Jeff Simon and he taught me how to defend myself and how to fight back. He was a good teacher and he helped me to build my confidence up because I told myself I was never going to be in a situation like that again and be defenseless. If I had wanted to I could have really hurt those girls but that would go against all that he taught me and they wouldn't have stood a chance."

"What happened when you finally returned to the school?"

"Kenny, that was his name, he told everyone at school his story and of course they believed him. So when I came back everyone at school started calling me a tease and a five letter curse word that I won't say, but it was okay because I didn't care what they said. Then a couple of weeks later after school I was in the girl's locker room when Kenny came in and grabbed me from behind saying I was the one that got away and he was going to have me. Let's just say he got the surprise of his life. I fought back and our cheerleading coach heard the fight and found us and he got expelled. After both incidents no guy wanted to be around me and that was fine with me until I met you."

"Are you saying that I'm your first boyfriend since the incident?" Buffy nodded.

"I have had a few new guys who didn't know the story ask me out but it never felt right so I turned them down. The first day I met you I knew it was right."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough and I hope that I never do anything to betray it. I love you Buffy." The two kissed.

"I love you too. Come on you have a show to get to."

Link nodded and got up offering his hand to her. Buffy accepted and the two walked back to Link's car.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the studio and of course everyone was there and everyone was talking about what happened that afternoon. As soon as they entered, the room went deathly quiet and everyone was watching her.

"Gee, I guess I know what everyone was talking about before we came in. Don't stop on my account."

"Buffy! Wasn't sure you were going to make it today. Heard about what happened today at school."

"It was nothing big Corny really. They attacked me and the principal talked to our parents. The girls confessed to having started it. I was only defending myself and a friend." Corny nodded.

"Tell me about it as we walk to the office. There are something's I need you to do before you leave tonight."

Buffy nodded and gave Link one last quick kiss before following Corny to his office. Buffy was talking adamantly about the day's events.

* * *

Link went looking for Buffy after practice. Everyone had to stay for an hour to work on the new dance for next week's shows. He headed to Corny's office and when he rounded the corner the door was open and Buffy was sitting at Corny's desk doing her homework. She was so deeply engrossed into it that she hadn't heard Link enter. So when he spoke Buffy jumped sending the notebook she had flying.

"Link! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry doll, you were really engrossed in what you were doing." Link told her as he went over and picked up the notebook she flung. "You ready?"

"Wow practice is over already. I really was engrossed. Let me get my stuff together and we can go."

Buffy began loading her school books into her bag and made sure that she didn't forget Link's gift that Corny had gotten for her. Ever since she started working for Corny their relationship had sort of turned into a brother/sister kind of thing. He made sure that she got home if Link couldn't take her home for some reason or on nights when they had long practices he made sure she ate and was doing her home work. Buffy would always bring homemade food or sweets for Corny who always praised her cooking. Buffy would also try to set Corny up on a few dates with people she had made connections with through the show. Now that her bag was packed Buffy walked with Link as they headed back toward the set. The set for the most part was fairly empty except for Corny, Brad, and Mr. Spritzer. Corny smiled upon seeing them.

"I thought you two would have been gone by now."

"We were just on our way out." Link told them.

"So are we. We'll just walk out with you." Corny said falling in step behind them.

For the month that Buffy had known Corny she had come to know when he was up to something and he was up to something. She just didn't know what. They opened the door that led to the parking lot and when they stepped out their mouths dropped. A black stretch limousine was parked out there. The driver was holding a sign that had Buffy and Link's name on it. Buffy and Link looked at each other before turning around to look at the others. Corny had a huge smile on his face.

"It's for you and Link to celebrate your one month anniversary. Link, if you trust me with your car I'm going to drive it over to Buffy's so it will be there when the Limo drops you off. Brad here is going to follow me in my car and then I'll take him home."

Link was too stunned to do anything but nod. He tossed his keys to Corny. Buffy ran up to Corny and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We're also celebrating another anniversary." Buffy gave a questioning look. "It's been one month since I met you and right off I knew you were something special, that you reminded me of someone and one day I'll tell you the story of why. I didn't realize I had done it and I don't think you did either, but we sort of adopted each other. I've come to see you as a little sister and I wanted to help make tonight special for you."

A few tears had begun falling at Corny's words and he took out his handkerchief and wiped Buffy's tears.

"I'm glad you said that because I've never had any other siblings but I've been thinking if I had a big brother that I would want him to be just like you. It seems that that job has already been filled by you. Thank you for being the big brother I've always wanted."

She hugged him again and he kissed her forehead.

"Go on Link's waiting for you." Buffy nodded and went back to where Link was. The driver already had the door open for them and Link helped Buffy in first before climbing in after her.

"You know what I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world. After Mom died I always figured dad was the only family I had left but I was wrong. Since coming to Baltimore I've made a whole new family. I've picked up an older brother, a sister, and the best boyfriend a girl could have. I love you Link. I love you so much."

"I love you too Buffy."

Buffy and Link began kissing and soon they were having a make out session in the back of the limo. Link hadn't planned on the make out session to divert Buffy's attention from where they were headed but he liked it better than his original plan of blindfolding her.

* * *

Buffy and Link had no idea when the car had stopped since they were still kissing each other passionately. The divider between the driver and the back went down and the driver cleared his throat. The two broke apart quickly and Link looked around.

"Are we here already?" Link asked.

"Yes sir." The driver said. They soon heard the door open and knew the driver was coming around to the door.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Close your eyes. Trust me." Link said softly in her ear.

"You know I do." Buffy said closing her eyes.

She heard the door open and felt the tug on her hand. It was a little hard to get out of the car but they eventually managed. Link had one arm wrapped around her waist and one on her arm. She heard a door open and knew they were going inside somewhere. Instantly cold air hit her and Buffy shivered a bit.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Buffy asked.

"Not yet. Stay here." Link let go of Buffy and moved to get into position. "Open your eyes."

Buffy did and what she saw made her gasp. They were at the skating rink where they had had their first date. The place was beautifully decorated with Christmas lights. Matching streamers adorned the walls. Off to the side before you hit the ice was a table with two candles lit. Link stood by the table taking in her look and was pleased at what he saw.

"Do you like it?" He asked with his signature cocky grin.

"I love it! Everything looks so beautiful. How were you able to do all this?" She asked as she moved toward him.

"I made a deal with the owner. His daughter is a huge fan and has wanted to meet me like forever so I told him if he let me have the place for one night I would meet his daughter and some of her friends."

"You're amazing. When did you have time to decorate? You've been with me all day."

"After I dropped you off last night I came back and hung the lights and papers. Corny set up the table for me."

"He did great. I can't believe you put this all together without me knowing about it. You are the best!"

"For you my love." Link held up the white corsage. It was a wrist corsage and Link placed it ever so gently on her wrist.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Buffy said wrapping her arms around him and kissed him thoroughly.

"We should eat before the food get's cold." Link said once they finally broke the kiss.

He escorted Buffy to the table. He held out her chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down. She watched as he disappeared around the corner and came back with two covered plates. He sat them down and pulled off the cover to reveal hot dogs and fries.

"I know it not real fancy but I thought something too fancy would have looked out of place."

"Link, it's perfect." Buffy said with a chuckle her smile getting bigger by the moment.

He left and went around the corner again returning with two champagne glassed filled with a bubbly liquid that she was sure wasn't champagne. He sat the glass down and then reached under the table for the radio turning it on. It was the perfect mood music. Link returned to the table and picked up his glass and motioned for Buffy to do the same.

"Here's to the best month of my life and to all the anniversaries ahead of us. Happy Anniversary Buffy."

"Happy Anniversary Link."

They clinked their glasses together and Buffy sips her drink to find that it's nothing more than Seven-up but the illusion was nice. They ate dinner and Link went back around the corner and came back with the bottle of 7-up and two cupcakes. On top of one of the cupcakes sat a ring. Link sat that cupcake in front of her. Buffy reached out with a shaky hand and picked the ring up.

"It's a promise ring. I know you've been my girl for a month already and most of the school already knows but I want everyone to know. With this ring I promise that you will always be the only girl for me and I know we'll have our moments and when we do I want you to look at this ring and remember that you have my heart forever. Buffy will you wear my ring?" Link said taking the ring from her and wiping away any icing on it.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Buffy said excitedly and held out her hand for him to put the ring on. Link selected the finger he thought it would fit the best and watched as it slid on easily.

"It's beautiful, I love you Link." Buffy stands, leans in, and kisses him. "I'm never taking it off. I have something for you too."

Buffy said reaching into her bag which she was glad she grabbed before getting out of the Limo. She found the small rectangular box and handed it to Link. Link carefully took the ribbon off and lifted the lid. He lifted the two tickets out, but it wasn't until he read what musician they were for that his eyes got wide.

"Elvis Pressley! You got tickets to the Baltimore concert?"

Buffy nodded and Link picked her up and swung her around before placing her feet on the ground and enveloping her in a kiss.

"I can't believe it! These tickets have been sold out for weeks and you managed to get two front row seats almost directly center stage. These must have cost a fortune. How?"

"They really didn't cost as much as you think. Remember about two weeks ago I was looking really upset and I told you I had a lot on my mind? Well I was upset because I wanted to find the perfect gift for you."

"Baby, you are the only gift I ever need." Link said looking her in the eyes.

"There you go again saying such sweet things to me. Since I'm the only gift you need then I can sell these two tickets rights?" Buffy teased.

"Not on your life. I'm looking forward to taking my girl to this concert. Now finish telling me how you got the tickets."

"Like I said I was looking for the perfect gift for you and Corny noticed and asked what was wrong. I told him and three days later he asked me if I knew anyone who wanted Elvis tickets. Apparently he called in a few favors to some people he knows."

"Then it looks like we owe Corny something for making this night so special for the both of us. I love my present and I love you."

The two were kissing again and they both knew if they kept this up they would never get to ice skating.

"Would you like to ice skate for a bit or would you like to eat our desserts?" Link asked.

"Let's skate for a bit. We can always come back and eat the cupcakes later."

Link nodded and pointed to the skates under a bench. They moved to the bench and took of their shoes and laced up their skates. They had just stepped on to the ice when an Elvis song came on that Link thought was perfect for them I Can't Stop Falling In Love With You.

"May I have this dance?"

Buffy nodded and this time it was Link who skated backwards leading Buffy. Buffy noticed that Link's skating ability was much better than the previous two times they had come here. He motioned for her to spin and she did and the song ended with him dipping her.

"You were great." Buffy said as a Frank Sinatra song came on.

"I've been practicing. I think we just found our song because I just couldn't help falling in love with you."

"Same here."

The two skated and danced for two more hours before both decided it was getting late and knew that they needed to get going because they had school the next day.

* * *

**There you have it as promised. I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Visiting the Turnblad's

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story**

* * *

Link had picked Buffy up the next day and the two drove to school together. They walked in together and Buffy was glad that the hall was fairly empty but she could already hear a few of the whispers.

"Don't let them get to you Baby."

"I'm not. I knew there were going to be rumors and I don't care what they say. The only opinion that matters is yours." Buffy told them.

"Good." Link said with a smile.

"Buffy!" Buffy and Link turned at the sound of her name to see Tracy and Penny coming toward them.

"Hey Trace, Penny. Glad to see you made it to school today."

"You too. Did you get in any trouble? I talked to Principal Fox and told him everything."

"Nah, the girls confessed once they talked to their parents. I'm guessing they got suspended."

"I hope so. It was just mean what they tried to do to Tracy and you." Penny said taking her ever present lollipop out long enough to talk and then returning it from whence it came.

"Mom asked me to invite you over this Saturday. Do you think you can make it?"

"I should be able to. I'll check with dad and see if he has anything planned. I know Link and I have a date to go to the drive-in that night but if I don't have anything to do with dad I can come over anytime in the afternoon. Give me your number and I'll call you and let you know."

Tracy and Buffy exchanged numbers and Buffy made sure to put the number in her back pack where she wouldn't lose it. The warning bell rang and they all hurried off to home room. Tracy, Penny and Buffy were all in the same homeroom and sat by each other.

"Hey Buffy, I noticed you are wearing a new ring. Did Link give that to you?" Tracy asked. Buffy nodded.

"Yesterday was our one month anniversary and he said he wanted everyone to know that I was his girl."

"Let me see it." Buffy showed her and Penny the ring Link had gotten her.

"That is a beautiful Promise Ring Buffy." Tracy told her and Penny nodded.

"He presented it to me on top of a cupcake. It was so romantic." Buffy told them. They sat quietly as role was called.  
"So I was thinking why don't you sit with me at lunch?" Buffy offered to Tracy after role was finished.

"You sure Link won't mind?" Tracy asked.

"No, you're my friend he won't mind. Plus, you can meet some of the other council members."

"Sure sounds like a plan."

* * *

On Saturday Buffy skipped on going with Link to the studio in order to go to Tracy's. Buffy had wanted to bring something so she had made cookies the night before with Link's help. She laughed at the thought of the help Link gave. Every chance he got he tried to steal batter or once the cookies were baked those, but he did help her with the dishes afterwards. Since her father had to go into work today Buffy decided to walk to Tracy's house where Link was going to pick her up later. Remembering the address Tracy had given her, Buffy knew she was coming up on where Tracy lived when she saw the joke shop that she knew Tracy's father owned. The shop was open so Buffy thought she would stick her head in and say hi to Mr. Turnblad. Opening the door to the shop she heard Mr. Turnblad call out.

"We are just about to close."

"It's Buffy Mr. Turnblad. I saw that you were still open and thought I would see your shop before going up to see Tracy."

"Buffy! Welcome to my shop. I was just closing up so we could all be there to greet you. Come on, and I'll take you up."

Buffy nodded and walked with him to the door. He locked the shop and then he and Buffy went in through another door. They walked up the steps and came to another door where he used his key on the door.

"Tracy! Edna! Buffy's here." He called to his home. Tracy was the first to respond coming out of the kitchen.

"Buffy! You made it!"

"I hope I'm not too early. I wasn't sure how long the walk would be."

"You walked here?" Edna asked as she entered. Buffy nodded.

"Mom this is Buffy Summers. Buffy this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Buffy."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Turnblad. I made you all some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies." Buffy said handing her the foil wrapped plate that held the cookies.

"They look marvelous. We'll have them after lunch. Come have a seat you must be tired after such a long walk." They all went and sat down.

"It wasn't that bad plus it was good exercise. My dad had to work today so he has the car, which doesn't matter because I don't drive anyway, and both Link and Corny are at the studio rehearsing."

"Link is the nice young man who was sitting with you and Tracy in the nurse's office?" Mr. Turnblad asked.

"Yes sir, he's my boyfriend and he dances and sings on the Corny Collins show. He's going to pick me up from here later, and Corny is like a big brother to me. We sort of adopted each other as brother and sister."

"That's nice dear. Wilbur and I wanted to thank you again for taking such good care of our Tracy the other day. I'm so glad she has a friend like you."

"It was nothing Mrs. Turnblad. I just helped a friend."

"Mom, Buffy and I are going to go in my room and listen to some records let us know when lunch is ready." Tracy said pulling Buffy out of the room and toward her room.

That was what Tracy and Buffy did as they listened to records and talked for a bit. They had lunch where her cookies were a smash. After lunch they returned to the records this time dancing a bit.

"Buffy, you're good. You should be dancing on the Corny Collins show."

"I don't do well in front of an audience. Besides I like what I do for Corny, and during show time I get a lot of my school work done. I think if they ever have auditions that you should try out. You'd get on the show for sure."

"You really think so?" Tracy asked.

"I do."

They danced for a while and eventually Penny showed up and they all decide to go see a movie. Buffy suggested going to see the movie she and Link would be seeing at the drive-in.

"That's sounds like a good plan since I don't think you'll be seeing much of it tonight." Tracy said and they all giggled.

The movie had been really good and the girls talked about it the whole way back to Tracy's place. The girls went back to Tracy's room until they heard Edna call out.

"Buffy! Your ride is here."

"Coming."

She called back with a huge smile that only anything having to do with Link could bring out. The girls made their way out to the front where Link was standing with Tracy's parents.

"I had a great time here today. Thank you for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad."

"You're welcome over here anytime Buffy." Mr. Turblad told her.

"Thank you for the cookies. They were very good." Mrs. Turnblad told her.

"See you at school on Monday." Buffy waved to her friends as she and Link walked out.

* * *

Things had been going slow and Buffy was glad for that. The hype on the fight had died down and soon everyone was talking about something else until Buffy and Link went to the Elvis concert. Link and Buffy had gotten pulled up on stage where Elvis and Link sang I Can't Help Falling in Love to Buffy. Many pictures had been snapped and the next day Buffy and Link were on the front page of the newspaper. Everyone at school had talked about it to the point that Link and Buffy were trying to find some solitude. Two weeks had passed before everyone had finally let that one rest. Buffy looked down at herself two months later and couldn't believe she had let Link talk her into this. Link was going to sing a song called It Takes Two and he wanted to sing it to Buffy since she was his girl. It really hadn't taken much on Link's part to convince her. One of his more passionate kisses and Buffy was agreeing. She was a nervous wreck as she waited for Corny's introduction.

"Now our very own Link Larkin will be singing It Takes Two and we have a special visitor for him to sing it to his girlfriend Buffy Summers."

Fender and IQ quickly set a stool by the microphone as Buffy came out and they quickly lifted her on the stool. With her hands on her lap she looked up at him as he began to sing. The other council members danced around them with Amber and Brad getting in the eye of the camera as much as they could. Link would look up at the camera occasionally but his eyes immediately returned to Buffy. Link sang the last notes of the song mere inches from Buffy's face. When the music stopped he quickly kissed Buffy and helped her off the stool. He held her close by keeping an arm around her waist.

"Once again that was our very own Link Larkin singing It Takes Two to his girlfriend Buffy Summers. Let's give them another round of applause."

The sound technician let loose with another round of audience applause. Buffy hoped her face wasn't turning red. Link was supposed to have let her go back off stage but the arm around her prevented her. Buffy kept her eyes forward looking at the bleachers as Motor-mouth Maybelle spoke about Negro day. When Corny called Brenda up to the microphone everyone turned to face them and Buffy was glad not to have to look in the camera. Link gave her waist a squeeze and she felt her nervousness ease a bit. Then she was glad Link was holding onto her because when Brenda said her leave of absence was going to be nine months Buffy was floored. When her mind was finally working again she heard Corny talking about finding a replacement. Link released her as he stepped out from the rest of the Council to tell everyone to come and audition. He then held out his hand for Buffy and Buffy took it and smiled for the camera until the camera was off and Velma yelled that's a rap.

"Buffy you were great!" Link said pulling her closer so that they were facing each other.

"You owe me. What happened to kissing me and then I walk back off stage?"

"I told you I wanted the world to know you're my girl and though the whole world may not know Baltimore sure does." He said with a sly grin as he leaned in and kissed her. "Am I forgiven?"

Link asked once he broke the kiss.

"Don't think one kiss will…" Buffy was cut off as Link kissed her again. When they broke apart this time Buffy looked like she was in a daze.

"Do two kisses get me off the hook?" He asked with a bit of a pout that Buffy found just adorable.

"All right you're forgiven. Come on!" Buffy said pulling him quickly upon spotting Mrs. Von Tussle heading their way. The two of them ran all the way to Corny's office. Corny had just sat down in his chair when Buffy and Link entered looking out of breath and flushed.

"What's going on?" Corny asked them.

"We narrowly escaped the wrath of the Wicked Witch of the West." Buffy giggled and he knew who Buffy was talking about. Since her first day on the job she had called Amber's mom that.

"I'm guessing she wanted to talk about Link's little change in plan." Buffy and Link nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"You haven't seen us." Buffy whispered pulling Link through the other door in the room that led to Corny's dressing room.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you like it.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Audition

**Thank you to Mmooch, Legolas' girl 31, CGK0113, and Princesskarlita411 for your reviews. They are what help me update so quickly.**

* * *

The next day Buffy found it was very hard to concentrate in her classes. The auditions for a new female council member were being held this morning. Since Corny wasn't going to be there Buffy didn't need to be there. Link and the other Council members needed to be there to dance. Buffy had received a call from Tracy when she got home and she was very excited about the audition. Buffy hoped her best friend got it but after getting to know Mrs. Von Tussle she knew that Tracy's size would be a factor against her.

"Miss Summers…Miss Summers….MISS SUMMERS!"

Buffy was brought out of her thought to see Mrs. Turner standing directly in front of her.

"Yes Mrs. Turner." Buffy asked innocently.

"Since you don't want to pay attention in my class let's see if you pay attention after you serve detention."

Buffy was served a pink slip and knew she would be spending the rest of this period in detention. Grabbing her stuff she walked down to where detention was held. She opened the door and was instantly hit by the music coming from the radio. Shutting the door she recognized most of the black students from Negro day.

"What are you looking at?" He asked sounding intimidating but not to Buffy.

"Depends, what are you looking at?" She replied as she moved to put her bag down.

"Can I help you?"

"Buffy!"

"Hey Seaweed." Buffy came over and hugged him. He turned to Jermaine who was looking at the two questioningly. "This is Buffy Summers Corny Collins assistant who always helps us on Negro day. So, what brings you to detention?"

"I got caught not paying attention in Mrs. Turner's class. I was thinking about the auditions going on today, a friend of mine is trying out and you know how The Wicked Witch of the West is. So what new steps can you show me today?"

Buffy and Seaweed had got along the first time they met. Seaweed realized it was because Buffy treated him like he was no different from anybody else. The two instantly began trading off moves. Before he could show her any moves the detention door opened again and Buffy saw Tracy enter. Buffy moved to greet her and Seaweed followed.

"Tracy! What are you doing here?"

"Buffy! I got caught sneaking into Miss Whimsy's class."

"How did the audition go?" Buffy asked. Tracy told Buffy how the audition was a bomb.

"Man, someone needs to throw a bucket of water on her." Buffy laughed at Seaweed's comment and Tracy looked confused.

"Inside joke. Tracy Turnblad meet Seaweed J. Stubbs."

The two looked at each other and Buffy realized that this was probably how she and Link looked when they first met.

"You've been on Corny's show on Negro day. I love Negro day."

"Well everyday is Negro day for us. Come on I was just about to show Buffy some new steps." Seaweed said finally able to get his voice back.

Seaweed showed them Peyton's Place at Midnight which Tracy picked up immediately which got the attention of everyone in the room. Seaweed showed them a few more moves and then everyone was dancing. Buffy noticed Tracy and Seaweed were dancing together.

"The Hop!" Buffy cried out suddenly.

"What about it?" Seaweed asked.

"Corny's hosting it tomorrow. Tracy if you showed up at the hop and danced like that Corny would surely pick you. He wants to integrate the show but he can't get Mr. Spritzer and Mrs. Von Tussle to agree to it."

"Do you really think so?" Tracy asked some hope returning.

"Buffy's right." Buffy, Seaweed, and Tracy turned to see Link and Brad standing in the doorway.

"Just getting here?" Buffy asked as she moved to greet him. He nodded and embraced Buffy before kissing her.

"What are you doing in detention?"

"Mrs. Turner caught me not paying attention. I was thinking about the auditions and didn't hear her call my name until she was standing in front of me yelling it. Link, Brad, I want you to meet Seaweed Stubbs." Link and Seaweed shook hands just as the bell rang.

"We'd better get going." Link told her wanting to walk her to class.

"See you at the hop tomorrow Seaweed." Buffy said waving but Seaweed attention was on Tracy.

"It was nice meeting you Tracy Turnblad."

"Will I see you at the hop?" Tracy asked.

"Fer sure."

Buffy smiled and looked at Link and she knew that Link was thinking the same thing that she was. That Tracy and Seaweed had sparks between them.

* * *

Buffy sat on the stage between Link and Corny. She had no desire to dance unless it was with Link and he couldn't dance because he was singing. Link had begun singing a song called Lady's Choice and he would occasionally look her way. Buffy had given Corny a head's up about finding a dancer for the show and told him to look for her. She laughed at him as he did an airplane move and thought sometime's he really lived up to his name. Buffy was beginning to worry that Tracy hadn't shown up but all her fears were put to rest when she and Penny came through the door. The dance floor was pretty crowded but she knew once Tracy started dancing it would clear and Corny would see her. Buffy watched as Tracy spotted Seaweed and saw the sparks as they talked for a minute before Tracy hugged him and moved with confidence to the center of the floor giving Amber such a look. She had to laugh and silently cheered Tracy on. Tracy began to dance and immediately caught Corny's attention. Corny briefly looked down at Buffy who nodded slightly and then his head shot back up to watch Tracy dance. Tracy was really moving and had the eyes of everyone on the dance floor. Link was smiling having looked at Corny and could see that he was happy with Tracy's dancing. As Link began singing again Buffy looked at Corny to see him fan himself as if to say she was hot. The smile on his face could have lit up the whole room. As the song ended Buffy jumped down from the stage and ran over to Tracy who was being crowded around as people asked where she learned to dance like that. Buffy used a bit of her Slayer strength and pushed her way through. When she reached Tracy she grabbed her arm.

"Come on! Corny loved you."

This time the crowd parted for her as she dragged Tracy to where Corny was waiting for them.

"Corny Collins meet Tracy Turnblad."

"You are one mighty good dancer. How would you like to be the newest council member for The Corny Collins show?"

"I would love to." Tracy said with an almost gleeful shout.

"I'll arrange with your teachers so that you can leave with the other members at two."

"Thank you!"

"No Thank you." Corny told her.

Buffy and Corny watched as Tracy went back to dancing. A thought came to Buffy and a huge smile came to her face.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Corny asked.

"I was just thinking I can't wait to see the Wicked Witch's face when Tracy dances on Monday. She might drop dread of shock right on the set."

"I know. That's just an added bonus. Your friend is a really good dancer, but then again so are you. That spot could have been yours Buffy. I see you help Link with his moves and you dance better than most of the Council."

"I know but I like what I'm doing now. I almost passed out the other day in front of the camera and all I was doing was sitting there. I get bad stage fright, but I'm happy Tracy got it."

* * *

When two O'clock came around on Monday Link and Buffy offered Tracy a ride to the studio so that everyone would be surprised. Buffy and Link had worked with Tracy at Buffy house all day on Saturday so that she would be ready for the show Monday. Corny's plan was to keep her out of sight until the lineup and she would introduce herself after Link. Buffy watched from behind the stage keeping her eyes on the booth where Mr. Spritzer and Mrs. Von Tussle were watching the show. She laughed when she saw their jaws drop.

* * *

Buffy's alarm went off two weeks later and Buffy felt like her whole body had sandbags on it. During the night she kept kicking off the covers and pulling them back up which caused her to get very little sleep. A queasy feeling suddenly came over Buffy and she shot for the toilet and made it just before she threw up. Her father having caught the sounds of her retching stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Buffy? Are you all right?"

He heard the sound of the toilet flushing before the door opened. One look at his daughter and he knew she was sick.

"I don't feel good. I think I have that flu virus that's going around the school." Hank laid a hand on Buffy's brow to feel that it was definitely warmer than normal.

"Go back and get in bed. I'll bring something for you to throw up in so you don't have to keep running to the bathroom."

Buffy nodded and slowly made her way back to bed. Her father came in with a bucket, another blanket, some crackers, Seven-Up, and the thermometer.

"Stick this under your tongue."

Buffy did and they sat in silence until a minute had gone by. He pulled the thermometer out read and that Buffy did indeed have a fever of 101.8. The fever had him concerned and if it went any higher he was going to rush Buffy to the hospital.

"You are definitely sick. No school for you today. I want you to sip on this Seven-Up. It will help your stomach."

Buffy nodded and sat up and took a couple of sips of the soda and laid back down. Her father left the soda and crackers by her bed. Pulling the covers up on her and laying the extra blanket over her, he closed her door but not tightly enough that he wouldn't hear if she called out to him. He was getting ready to make the necessary phone calls to his work to let them know he wouldn't be in today when the doorbell rang. Opening the door he saw Link on the other side.

"Good Morning Mr. Summers, is Buffy ready?"

"I'm afraid not Link. Buffy woke up sick this morning. I believe she caught that flu virus that has been going around school."

"Can I see here?" Link asked.

"I don't think you should. I don't want to take a chance on you catching it."

"All right but I'm going to stop by after school to see how she's feeling. Will you let her know that I'm worried about her?"

"That's sounds fine and I will let her know. You better hurry along or you're going to be late." Link nodded and was about to leave when he heard the sound of Buffy retching. His heart went out to his girlfriend and wished he could make her better.

"I need to see to Buffy. You can let yourself out?" Link nodded and watched him go upstairs before letting himself out.

* * *

Two o'clock couldn't come soon enough for Link. He kept looking at the clock and it seemed like time was creeping by ever so slowly. To Link it seemed that just about the whole school had asked where Buffy was, and he had told them. Looking up at the clock again he still had an hour to go before he could leave. The PA system made the usual melody that signified an announcement was about to be made.

"_Would Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad report to the main office. Thank you."_

Link was wondering what was going on and grabbed his books and left the classroom. He and Tracy met up with each other in the hall to the office.

"Do you have any idea why we would be summoned to the office?" Tracy asked. Link nodded.

"I haven't a clue."

As they approached the office they soon had an idea why they were summoned. Corny was standing outside the office his face looking grim.

"Corny, what are you doing here?" Link asked fearing he already knew the answer.

"Buffy's dad just called me. He's taken Buffy to the hospital. Her fever spiked higher and she was unresponsive. I'm heading to the hospital and I knew you would want to come."

"Let's go." Link said leading the way. "I'll follow you in my car."

* * *

Hank sat in the hospital room beside his daughter's bed. It had scared him something awful when he couldn't get Buffy to wake up. Buffy was all he had left. He couldn't lose her. It was still too close to the death of his wife. Buffy's face had been so hot and was still just as hot. The doctor had inserted an IV hoping that the medicine he put in it would help get her temperature down. Buffy began groaning and her face looked like she was caught up in a nightmare.

"_Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't wanna die."_

He had almost missed what she said as she spoke barely above a whisper. She began to get restless. There was a knock on the door and he figured it was Corny.

"Come in." He said trying to calm Buffy.

"_Willow! Look out! Xander help her."_

"Boys give me a hand. She's caught up in some kind of fever induced nightmare."

"I'll get a doctor." Tracy said hurrying out of the room.

Corny and Link ran over to the bed and tried to help keep her from pulling out her IV. Even with all three of them trying to restrain her they still had trouble keeping her down. There was several times each man found themselves on the floor.

"_Mom?"_

Then suddenly Buffy went slack and her eyes rolled up into her head. The monitor that was connected to her beeped in alarm just as Tracy and the doctor returned.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger I couldn't help myself.**

**Please Review.**


	9. The Coma

**Here's the next chapter. As promised I didn't keep you waiting to long.**

**Thank you to ****Mmooch, Hangmansgirl, CGK0113, and Princesskarlita411 for reviewing they really inspire me.**

* * *

**Inside Buffy's fevered mind**

Buffy didn't know where she was at. It was nice and seemed peaceful. There was no noise just calmness.

"Buffy."

Buffy swirled around and her mouth dropped in shock at seeing two different versions of her mother. They were both her mother. One was the version from her Sunnydale life and the other was her dead mother from this life.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Buffy asked.

"No you're not dead yet but you are very sick at the moment and you are hanging to life by a few mere threads. You are in a coma."

"Are you dead?" Buffy asked her Sunnydale mother.

"We are not your mothers but merely representations selected to speak to you by the Powers That Be. When you fought the Master you were supposed to die like the prophecy said but your friends intervened in that and brought you back resulting in there being two slayers."

"The powers noticed that a great evil power called The First was planning on something evil that would have been hard to stop and it would have been able to succeed because the scales for good and evil were unbalanced." Her sixties mother said.

"Because there were two slayers." Buffy stated.

"Yes, so to even the playing field and stop the first from putting its plan into action The Powers sent you to this Universe where Buffy Summers died when she wasn't supposed to." Her other mother said.

"She died trying to save you or the person you are supposed to be representing." Buffy said as the image suddenly appeared in her head.

"You are correct. She pushed her mother out of the way but only ended up pushing her into the path of another car. They were both hit and killed instantly." Buffy shuddered at that thought. Then new images appeared with Buffy being at home with her father when he received the call that her mother had been killed.

"If the Powers That Be hadn't stepped in what would have happened to my dad in this universe?"

"He would have been found dead the next day by a neighbor lady. He hung himself leaving a note that he had nothing to live for." Her sixties mom said.

"How horrible! What about my friends in Sunnydale? What will they remember?"

"That you died that night with the Master, but do not worry about them. They will move on eventually to live happy lives." Her Sunnydale mother told her.

"Even Giles?" Buffy wanted him to have a good life. Though she never ever told him, he had a special place in her life.

"Yes. He and your mother bonded in their grief for you. They marry two years later on your birthday so that they always remember you and a year after that your mother will give birth to twins Brian Anthony and Brittney Ashlynn Giles. They wanted to honor you by giving the twins the same initials as you." Buffy nodded glad that they would both be all right and wished that she could have met her brother and sister. She hoped that her sister never became the Slayer like she did.

"Will she be a slayer?"

"Possible, she is a potential and only Fate can tell." Buffy nodded at both representations of her mothers.

"If I'm taking over the other Buffy's life why do I still have my slayer powers?"

"You are still the Slayer even though in this world demons and vampires don't exist. The Powers That Be also thought it would help you to achieve your goal in this life. You and Link Larkin are destined to do many things together."

"So Link and I really are soul mates?"

"Yes, even if your father had decided to stay in LA you would have met Link when he moves there after high school. That spark you both felt is what happens when a soul mate meet their match." Her sixties mother told her.

"So how long will it be until I wake up?"

"Where we are time has no meaning. To you it seems like you have only been in here twenty minutes but in the real world a little over a month has passed."

"So when…" Buffy's sentence faded as she began to wake up.

* * *

**Buffy's hospital room**

Corny sat in Buffy's hospital room holding her hand. He had been at the hospital every day since Buffy went into her coma. He would hold her hand and tell her about what was happening with the show.

"I know I tell you this every day but things aren't the same without you. No one really seems to be in the spirit except maybe Amber and her mom. Amber made another play at Link yesterday during the show and you would have been proud of him. He dumped her right on her butt. He really misses you. We all do. I wish you would wake up and show us those green eyes of yours and let us all know that you're okay. We can't lose you Buffy." Corny told her.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head on their clutched hands. He was saying a silent prayer for her when he felt her squeeze his hand. This had happened before and the doctor told them it was a muscle spasm, but when he felt it again, he opened his eyes. Buffy's eyes were opened and she was looking at Corny.

"Are you really awake?" He asked afraid to believe. Buffy tried to speak but only gagged due to her breathing tube. "I'm going to get a doctor!"

Corny made to move but Buffy wouldn't let go of his hand and she made a weird grunting sound that made Corny stop and realize she was trying to tell him something.

"You don't want me to go?" Buffy shook her head no. "NURSE! NURSE!"

Corny called as loud as he could hoping that someone would hear him. A nurse came running into the room at his yell and what she saw made her smile.

"I'll get Dr. Smith."

The nurse said running out of the room. Corny smiled his first true smile in weeks.

"I'm glad to have you back Lil Sis." He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Buffy had fallen back asleep not long after the doctor removed the breathing tube from her. She still held onto Corny's hand even in sleep. Corny was worried that she had fallen asleep so quickly after waking up. Dr. Smith told him that that was natural because her body was in the process of healing from the coma. The doctor left leaving the two alone until Buffy's father arrived.

"I got here as soon as I could. Corny, how is she? The nurse I talked to said she was out of the coma."

"She is. She woke up looked me right in the eyes and squeezed my hand. When I tried to go get the doctor she wouldn't let go of my hand." At that Hank smiled.

"Buffy hates hospitals. She's absolutely terrified of them ever since she saw her cousin die in one from pneumonia. Buffy…honey wake up. It's daddy." Buffy's eyes slowly began to flutter as if she was fighting to open them. "Come on honey, open your eyes."

"Daddy?"

"Oh Buffy, I'm so glad you're alright." Her father leaned over and pulled her up hugging her tightly. Buffy had finally released Corny's hand.

"Dad…need to breathe."

"Sorry, I was so afraid I was going to lose you. Your doctor couldn't explain why you went into a coma."

"I'm still here daddy." Buffy said hugging him again. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Buffy." Corny watched the scene for a moment before slowly rising out of his chair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Buffy asked Corny.

"To go let a certain someone know that you're awake. He's been here every day on his way to the show and after the show."

"Corny, come here." Corny moved closer to the bed and Buffy motioned for him to come a bit closer. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"It what family does. I love you like a sister Buffy. I do anything to make sure you were safe and protected. Anything you want me to tell Link?"

"Just tell him I can't wait to see him." Corny nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Buffy had gone back to sleep for a couple of hours and woke up at one-thirty. Her father had stayed by her bed the whole time she slept. Now it was past two and she anxiously waited for Link's arrival. At two-fifteen there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Hank called out. The door opened and Link came in smiling carrying presents for Buffy.

"Beautiful, don't you ever do that to me again." Link said setting the presents on the table and moving over to her and kissing her.

The two kissed passionately only stopping when her father cleared his throat. The two broke apart looking a bit sheepish.

"So, are those for me?" Buffy pointed to the stuff on the table.

"Of course. Flowers to brighten up your day and something to keep you company when I'm not around." Link said handing her the teddy bear with a heart that said I love you on it.

"Thank you, the flowers are beautiful and every time I look at this bear I'll think of you."

"That's good because I hate to have to leave but if I'm late the Wicked Witch will have a fit, but I'll be back after the show and practice. I know I won't be alone. You've been missed."

"I'll be waiting." Buffy said and Link kissed her again.

"Bye Mr. Summers." Link said as he hurried out of the hospital room.

* * *

**There you have it. I hoped that this explained things for some of you.**

**Please Review.**


	10. The Nicest Kids in Town

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to Mmooch, CGK0113, Princesskarlita411, Aria Deloncray, and cloverski9114 for your reviews. They do wonders for me.**

* * *

Buffy notice how tired her dad looked and told him he should go home a get some rest. He protested until Buffy assured him that she would be fine. Buffy was a bit apprehensive because she still hated being in a hospital but she held on to the bear Link gave her and felt better. It hadn't taken long for Buffy to get bored. There was nothing for her to do and she wasn't tired anymore. Looking up at the clock in the room Buffy saw that it was almost time for Corny's show. Getting out of bed Buffy tested her legs and was glad to see that they weren't weak from not being used. The floor was cold on her bare feet but Buffy knew that would make her stealthier. She crept quietly along the hall jumping to the shadows when someone was coming. She checked several rooms not finding a TV. It was about a minute till four when Buffy came across the staff lounge. It was empty and Buffy snuck in and turned the TV on. She quickly turned the knob until she found the show. It had just started and the council was dancing as Corny sang. Buffy found herself singing quietly along with the music. She watched as they did role call and it was Link turns as he adjusted his tie and gave a wink to the camera which Buffy knew was for her. After the dance of the week, the camera went back to Corny.

"That was our dance of the week. Now Corny has some good news for our viewing audience. Many of you have sent your condolences upon hearing about one of our staff who also happens to be the girl of very own Link Larkin had taken ill and went into a coma. We at the Corny Collin's show are proud to announce that as of eleven this morning Buffy Summers is awake and well at Baltimore General Hospital."

Buffy watched as the Council began to clap and even some of them hugged each other in relief.

"We'll be right back after this commercial break."

Buffy smiled thinking it was good to see that she really had made some good friends here. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about Willow and Xander but that was another life that seemed so long ago. The show came back from commercial and Buffy continued to watch until she realized she wasn't alone.

"There you are. Do you know I have half this hospital looking for you? What are you doing in the staff lounge anyway?" Doctor Smith asked looking pretty miffed.

"Hey doc, the show is about half over but feel free to join me." Buffy said not noticing Doctor Smith's look.

With an agitated sigh Doctor Smith sat beside her on the couch and noticed what she was watching. He instantly recognized the young man singing and a few of the dancers as people who stopped by to see Miss Summer during her coma.

"So this is why you felt the need to stir up this hospital in a frenzy looking for you to see a TV show?"

"Yeah, Link the one that is singing is my guy, and even though he stopped by earlier I miss him. Plus, there is nothing to do in that room and I got bored. You should see about putting TV's in the room or a radio so that a person doesn't go completely insane from boredom."

"I'll bring your suggestion up with my bosses at the next staff meeting. This was a very dumb stunt you pulled. You could have been seriously hurt if your legs buckled from inactivity or if you got dizzy walking down the hall."

"I'm a fast healer Doc, and I need to be active or I get restless unless I have something to occupy myself with. I can guarantee you that I am the healthiest sick person you have here. So when can I go home?"

"You just came out of your coma less than eight hours ago. I still have test to run to make sure there was no permanent damage done."

"Well let's go Doc, What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Buffy said grabbing hold of the doctor's arm with one hand and holding the back of her gown to keep it shut.

* * *

Buffy had been poked and prodded for over an hour as the doctor ran his test on her. She had been given a pair of scrub pants to wear underneath her gown so she wouldn't have to worry about what others might be seeing. Her eyes widen in shock upon seeing that her room was now filled with flowers, stuffed animals, candy, and cards.

"Where did all this come from?" She asked getting up from the wheelchair and looking at the cards on some of the flowers.

"Apparently you have a few fans of your own. The nurses say that they been coming in ever since five and this isn't even all of them. They been putting anything else coming in the room next to this one which at the moment is thankfully empty."

There was a knock on the door and both Buffy and Doctor Smith turned to see Link, Corny, Tracy, and few other council members.

"Have room for a few more?" Link asked.

"I always have room for you guys." Buffy said motioning for them to enter.

"I'll let you visit with your friends for a while but please stay in your room."

"I make no promises Doc." Buffy said with a smile and Doctor Smith groaned before leaving which caused Buffy to laugh.

Once the doctor left those that hadn't seen Buffy earlier greeted her and gave her the flowers and other gifts.

"So where did all these flowers come from?" Tracy asked going over to look at some them.

"I don't know. I was just checking out the names when you guys came. According to Doctor Smith they started arriving about five."

"Do you know someone named Nancy Brown or Barbra Novack?" Tracy asked. Buffy shook her head.

"It would seem you have fans of your own Buffy. I never told you this because you said it made you nervous to be in front of the camera, but that show where Link sang to you we got a bag full of mail wanting you to come back on the show. When it got out that you were sick and then went into a coma we got letters asking about you, and on today's show I told them you were out of it." Corny told her as he sat at the end of the bed.

"I know I saw most of the show. It's why Doctor Smith told me to stay in my room. I snuck out to find a TV to watch the show. I was bored and felt great so I went in search of a TV. Found one in the staff lounge and turned it on just in time to catch the opening number. You all were great by the way especially you."

Buffy said to Link giving him a quick kiss.

"This isn't even all of them. The nurses have been putting any new gifts coming in, in the room next door. Let's go check it out."

Before anyone could say anything Buffy was up and out the door. They all smiled at the fact that she was definitely feeling better. Buffy opened the door to the room next door and her mouth dropped open.

"There's got to be over a hundred gifts in there." Link said joining his girlfriend in her fish expression.

"Buffy, what are you going to do with all of this?" Shelley asked.

"I don't…" Buffy's sentence died off as a smile came to her face. "You guys feel like helping me spread a little cheer in this place?"

"Sure, what do…"

"…you have in mind?" Maureen and Doreen asked.

"Corny, can you see if you can snag us a couple of carts to put this stuff on? You guys are about to show the patients in this hospital that you really are the nicest kids in town. Just think what it would do for the patient's morale to be given flowers from Corny Collins, Link Larkin or from any of the council. It would make their day."

Everyone thought about it for a moment and agreed with Buffy. Corny and Tracy went off to find carts to put everything on. They returned a few minutes with the carts and Doctor Smith.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"You did but I told you I wasn't promising you anything. So care to help?" Buffy said as she began helping the others.

"Just promise me that if you feel tired you'll come back to bed. My shift is over and I left instructions for Dr. Carrey to make sure your back in your bed once visiting hours are over."

"Thanks Doc."

* * *

It had taken the group over two hours to get rid of everything and it had been so worth it. Seeing how the faces lit up on not just the children's face but adults as well really left a warming feeling inside them. Buffy returned to her room and the only gifts in there were the ones from her friends and family. Everyone had said goodnight and Link hesitated not ready to leave Buffy but Doctor Carrey had come and threw him out. Now Buffy was lying in bed trying to sleep but not succeeding. The door to her room opened and she instantly recognized the figure.

"I thought you went home." Buffy told him as he closed the door and made his way around to the other side of the bed.

"I could tell you didn't want me to go. I waited until everyone was gone and came back." Link said lying beside her. Buffy snuggled up to him her head resting on his shoulder and his arms coming up around her.

"I love you Buffy. I love you so much. I was afraid I was never going to get to tell you again."

"I love you too. Link will you do something for me?"

"Sure Lil Darlin, anything for you." Link said kissing the side of her cheek.

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

Link nodded and began to sing their song for her and stroking her hair gently. He continued to sing quietly until she closed her eyes and soon was sleeping soundly. The door to the room opened and Link didn't move when the nurse entered.

"Finally asleep is she. You have a beautiful voice young man and she is lucky to have someone like you to care for her." An older nurse who reminded Link of his grandmother had come in.

"I'm the lucky one Ma'am, because she has changed my life in so many ways. I couldn't imagine life without her and I hope I never have to find out."

"Doctor Carrey will be making his rounds in half an hour. I won't say anything about you being here after visiting hours as long as you're gone before he comes."

"I will be and thank you Ma'am."

Link nodded once again and waited for the nurse to leave. He slowly extracted himself from underneath Buffy and made sure she was resting comfortably grabbed the teddy bear that sat on the table by the bed and placed it beside her. He then kissed her forehead quickly before leaving.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter brings a surprise for Buffy.**

**Please review.**


	11. Buffy's Surprise

**Here's the next chapter with a surprise for Buffy. Thank you to all you who reviewed. **

* * *

The next morning when Buffy awoke she smiled seeing the teddy bear Link had given her lying in the bed beside her. She picked up the bear and smiled before hugging it tightly. There was a knock on her door and Buffy looked up to see Doctor Smith.

"Good morning. Doctor Carrey said that you had a very quiet night once everyone left."

"Yes, I will admit that after delivering the gifts to all those people I was tired."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Hungry and ready to go home. When can I leave?"

"When I say you can. I haven't gotten all the results back from your testing so until I do you are to remain here. I even brought you something that should help keep you from becoming bored."

Buffy watched as he went back in the hall and came back with a cart that had a television on it.

"I thought about what you said so I brought this from my own home. The results of the rest of your test should be in later today if everything looks good we could probably send you home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Doctor Smith. This was really nice of you."

"You're welcome. I know it can be tough to stay occupied when you're stuck in a hospital. I'll see what's taking your breakfast so long."

Doctor Smith had just opened the door when he saw visitors walking down the hall.

"Looks like you have company coming."

Doctor Smith left the door open as he left and soon her father, Corny, and Link had come in. Her father came over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Dad. Morning Corny. Morning Link." Buffy said hugging Corny and kissing Link.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I feel fine. Doctor Smith says if my tests come back positive I could go home tomorrow."

"That's good. The house has been quiet without you there."

"Hey beautiful, I just wanted to come see you before school started. I'll be back after the show with some of your work. Your dad wants to make sure you don't fall behind having missed a month." Link kissed her goodbye quickly once more before saying goodbye to Corny and Mr. Summers.

"I need to get going as well. I'm going to head into work for a few hours. If you need me have the nurse call me and I'll come running."

"I'll be okay daddy. Doctor Smith brought a TV in for me to watch so I'll get to see the show later."

"All right. I'll stop by after I'm done working. I love you Buffy."

"I love you too daddy."

As Buffy's father was leaving the nurse was coming in with her breakfast. The nurse sat Buffy's breakfast tray on her lap and then headed back out. Corny sat with and let her eat. When she was done he took the tray and put it on the nearby table.

"Buffy you remember on your and Link's one month I told you that you reminded me of someone and one day I would tell you. When you got sick I was afraid that I was never going to be able to tell you about my little sister Christy. Christy was ten when she became very sick. She spent months in the hospital until finally she passed away. She would have been about the same age as you and Link. Christy was such a free spirit. She was a loving, caring person, and she knew just how to make people smile and laugh. She was spirited and so much more just like you."

"I wish I could have met her."

"You would have like her. When you got sick I thought it was happening all over again, and I thought I couldn't bear to lose another sister."

"You didn't. You can't get rid of me that easily. I think my mom and your sister were watching over me." Buffy said reaching over him and hugging him tightly. "You'll always be a part of my family even if I one day one of us leaves Baltimore. We'll fly out and see each other and talk on the phone."

"I love you Lil Sis."

"I love you too big brother."

* * *

Buffy test results came back positive and Buffy was released the following morning. It was Saturday and Buffy was looking forward to seeing her friends. Her father picked her up and Buffy was disappointed that Link hadn't come to see her home.

"I'm sure he'll be by later." Her father said once they were in the car.

"I know. He probably had practice today."

Hank Summers watched as his daughter tried to hide her pout and he was smiling on the inside. Fifteen minutes later they arrived home and Buffy's smile widened instantly as she saw Link leaning against his car. When the car came to a complete stop, Link was there opening her door and offering his hand.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you were released. I'm afraid I overslept a bit."

"That's okay you're here now." Buffy said kissing him quickly before they walked into the house.

"I have practice in an hour. Do you want to come?" Link asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Can I daddy?"

"That will be all right I guess. I have to go into work for a few hours today anyway to make up for some of the time I took off. I don't want you overdoing it."

"I won't. I need to get a bath in then before we go. I'll be back down here in twenty minutes." Hank Summers and Link watched as Buffy ran up the stairs excited about being able to go out.

* * *

Buffy and Link arrived at the studio right at eleven. They had managed to hit every traffic light on the way to the studio and Buffy thought Link did a few on purpose. Link opened her door for her and offered her his hand to help her out. He then offered her his arm to escort her inside. Once they were inside Buffy thought the studio seemed awful quiet.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Buffy had jumped a bit when they all jumped out from where ever they were hiding. They had surprised her that was for sure.

"Wait a minute! My birthday isn't until May 5th."

"We know and that's today." Corny told her and the others nodded.

Buffy looked around at everyone who was there. Almost all the council was there with the exception of Amber. Seaweed, Jermaine, Rhonda, Pearl, and a few others that Buffy knew from Negro day were there. There were also a few people she knew from school there and off to the side stood her father.

"I can't believe I didn't remember it was my birthday."

"Well it was your dad's idea. We mentioned wanting to throw you a sort of "We Missed You" "Welcome back party" and he mentioned your birthday so this party is a combination of all three." Link told her.

"This is great." Buffy said as she took in the decorations. She moved over to where her father stood. "So this is where you hurried off to. You didn't have to go to work."

"I knew you didn't remember your birthday was coming. You never did like to make a fuss but this day seventeen years ago was one of the happiest days of my life. Happy Birthday Buffy."

"Thanks daddy."

"You have a good time with your friends and I'll see you later tonight for a family celebration." Buffy nodded as Corny turned on some music and everyone began dancing.

* * *

Buffy was hot from all the dancing and she and Link went to the punch bowl to get a drink. Seaweed and Tracy were also making their way to the bowl. Buffy had seen the two dancing together and couldn't help but smile at how cute they look.

"So are you having a good time?" Buffy asked Seaweed and Tracy.

"Yeah, who knew cracker boy here could throw such a good party. What about you? When I heard you were in the hospital I tried to come see you but the hospital wouldn't let me in. They said it was for whites only."

"It's okay Seaweed. I know you would have been there if you could."

"I would have. You are one of the few people that have ever treated us like we were no different. The first time we met on Corny's show and you asked if there was anything we needed I knew the color of our skin meant nothing to you. I'm glad I have you as a friend." Seaweed hugged her.

"Me too." Buffy told him.

Link went over to the punch bowl and began dipping out the punch and handing a glass to each of them. Before they had time to enjoy any of it the music stopped.

"Where's the birthday girl? Buffy come out here to the middle of the stage."

Buffy looked at Link, Tracy, and Seaweed who only smiled at her. Setting their drinks down Link led Buffy to the center of the stage. The lights on the stage dimmed a bit as the council gathered around Buffy and began singing a special rendition of Happy Birthday that had a rock beat to it. As they sang Corny rolled a cart out that held a cake that was shaped like a big can of hairspray that said Happy 17th Birthday Buffy. The 17 on the cake were number candles. When the song ended Buffy blew out the candles and the lights came back up.

"Let me guess Mr. Spritzer sprung for the cake?" Buffy asked. Corny nodded.

"He said he had brought his granddaughter a cake just like this." Corny told her. "Tracy and Shelley are going to cut the cake while you open your gifts."

Buffy nodded as Link brought out a chair for her to sit in and the other guest grabbed their gifts to give to Buffy.

* * *

After the party ended Buffy and Link did a few things together before returning to Buffy's to give her a chance to change. Hank had told Link that he was taking Buffy's family out to dinner at one of Baltimore more expensive restaurants. Link found out that Buffy's family included himself, Corny, Tracy, and Tracy's parents. Once Link had dropped Buffy off, he quickly ran home to change his own clothes. For the party he had opted for slacks and a nice collared shirt which would mean he'd be under dress for the restaurant. He grabbed one of his suits that he wore for the show picking the one he knew Buffy liked. Checking his hair in the mirror he grabbed his hairspray and began spraying it all over. Satisfied with his appearance he left his room and checked in on his father who was passed out from drinking once again. Quietly shutting the door to his father's room he left to return to Buffy's. Buffy had wanted to meet Link's father but Link kept coming up with excuses for his father like he was out of town or working when in reality he was mostly drunk. As he pulled up to Buffy's house he put the depressing thoughts of his father behind him and put on his most charming smile. Knocking on the door, his mouth dropped upon seeing Buffy and the dress she was wearing.

"I take it you like what you see." Buffy said stepping back and twirling for him. Link nodded.

"I never thought you could get more beautiful than you already were but I was clearly wrong. You look stunning." Link said seeing that she was wearing the heart-shaped earrings that he had given her at the studio.

"You look pretty good yourself. I love you in that suit. It's my favorite one."

"I know." Link said with a charming smile as he leaned in to kiss Buffy.

"Buffy is that Link I hear?" The two jumped apart quickly.

"Yes daddy." Buffy called back. Her father then came down the stairs dressed in one of his nicest suits.

"Good, Corny is picking up the others and I told him we'd meet them at the restaurant. Come on our reservation is at seven."

They walked out to Hank's car where Link opened the door for her as she climbed into the backseat. Once she was in he climbed in behind her. Buffy and Link talked quietly in the car as her father drove.

* * *

By the time Buffy, Link, and her father arrived at the restaurant Corny and the Turnblads were already there. Buffy greeted each one of them with a hug before they went in. Link offered her his arm and they walked in behind her father. Buffy's eyes went wide at how fancy the place looked. There were tablecloths and candles on every table. There was a huge dance floor where at one corner there was a man playing soft romantic music on a piano that people were dancing to. They were taken to their table where Link ever the gentleman pulled out Buffy's chair for her. They all sat down and began looking over the menu.

"Oh wow, look at all this. I don't know if I can choose just one thing off this menu. It all sounds so good."

"It's your night honey. Order anything you want. If you can't decide on one get both. Whatever you want." Buffy nodded and looked at Tracy who sat on the other side of her. "What are you getting?"

"I think I'm going to get the chicken parmesan. What about you Link?"

"I'm with Buffy on this one. I'm having a hard time deciding."

He looked the menu over again and he and Buffy began to talk about what to order. By the time the waiter had come they had decided on two different meals that they both wanted. This way they could eat off of each other's plate. With the orders taken Link turned to Buffy.

"Would the birthday girl do me the honor of this dance?"

"I would love to."

Link and Buffy found a spot on the dance floor and began to slow dance with her. Knowing that they had the eyes of just about everyone at their table they made sure to stand at a reasonable distance. The two danced until dinner was brought to the table.

* * *

After dinner and dessert Hank presented his daughter with her present. He handed her a big rectangular box and Buffy had a good idea what it was. She had been admiring a jacket. Taking the bow off, lifting the lid, and moving aside the tissue, she pulled the jacket out. Her face lit up into a huge smile as she clutched the jacket to her chest. She jumped out of her chair and hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy. It's exactly what I wanted."

"I know." Her father said with a chuckle. Buffy went back to her seat and putting the jacket back in the box.

"Mine next." Corny said handing her a smaller square box. Buffy lifted the lid and gasped when she saw the picture frame.

"Thank you Corny, I love it. Look Link."

Buffy took the picture frame out of the box and showed it to Link. It was the newspaper picture of them and it was signed by Elvis.

"We got you something too Buffy." Tracy said as her mother held out the package.

Buffy took it and opened it. Inside the box were items from the joke shop that had her picture on it.

"Tracy told us it was your plan to give the patients flowers to cheer them up. I had these made up especially for you."

"Thank you. I love them. Especially this one." Buffy held up the whoopee cushion with her and Link's face.

"I've got something for you too." Link said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a long, skinny, rectangular box.

"Link you didn't have to. The earrings you gave me at the studio were enough."

"Consider this part of that one. Once you open it you'll see why I didn't give it to you there."

Buffy took the present from him and lifted the lid. She gasped at the beautiful heart-shaped locket. She lifted it out and slowly began to examine it. On the back there was an inscription **_Buffy and Link 4-ver_.**

Below the inscription there was a lock.

"There's more. Look underneath." Link told her pointing to the case.

Buffy set the locket down on the table and picked up the case. She pulled out the board that the locket had been placed on. In the bottom of the necklace case was a key attached to a note. The note read: _The key to my heart._

She pulled the key off the note and placed it in the lock of the locket. Turning it she heard the click as it opened to reveal a picture of both of them.

"Oh Link!" Buffy cried out and quickly turned and hugged him. "It's perfect! I love it! Thank you."

A few tears slipped down her face but everyone knew they were tears of joy.

* * *

**I know Buffy's birthday is like in January but for my purposes it's in May. I hope you like it.**


	12. The End of an Era

**NEED VOTES: ****Buffy La Vie Boheme**** has been nominated for BEST ****Comic/Miscellaneous****Crossover**** at Crossing Over Awards 2010 on the TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH site.**

**If you have an account and you've read my story please vote for it. Voting begins August 16, 2010.**

* * *

On Monday Buffy was allowed to go back to school and to work. School had been interesting as many of the students, teachers, and even the principal welcomed her back. When two O'clock came Buffy was let out with the others to go to work. When she and Link entered, Buffy was instantly greeted by the camera guy and lighting crew. Mr. Spritzer greeted her with a rare smile. Corny and a young woman Buffy didn't know was standing beside him.

"Buffy, this is Pamela. She was temporarily taking over for you while you were in the hospital."

"It's nice to finally meet you Buffy. Everyone has told me so much about you."

"It's to meet you too." Buffy said shaking her hand. "Mr. Spritzer, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of air time during the show to thank all those people who sent me gifts and flowers while I was in the hospital."

"I think we could fit that in. Will the last five minutes be enough?"

"More than enough. I figure Corny can introduce me and then I can say what I have to say and then the show can end with everyone dancing."

"I like it. Get everyone together and let's do a quick run through."

They did a quick run through and it worked out perfectly. Buffy let Pamela play Corny's secretary tonight so the she could work on getting the butterflies in her stomach under control. The show started and Buffy watched from the sidelines. As the show got closer to the end Buffy felt her butterflies start to come back. She waited patiently for her introduction.

"Well everyone before we end today's show Corny has a surprise for all you viewers. Most of you have written letters wanting to see Link's girl, my secretary again so here she is Buffy Summers." Buffy walked out smiling and gave a wave to the camera. She came and stood by Corny.

"So Buffy you have something you want to say to Corny's viewers?"

"Yes. First let me say thank you to Mr. Spritzer for giving me this air time. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who wrote, sent gifts, and sent flowers to me. Knowing that so many people cared was very helpful in my recovery. Thank you all."

The music started up and the kids began dancing. Buffy stayed beside Corny until Link came over and grabbed her hand and pulled her out on to the dance floor to dance with him.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and Corny Collins had been staying with Buffy for the past four days. Buffy's father had been told by his bosses that they needed him to go out of town to handle a specific client for the firm. He hadn't wanted Buffy to stay on her own for a week, so he had asked Corny if Buffy could stay with him. Corny had agreed and talked it over with Buffy and they had decided that Corny would stay at Buffy's since it was more convenient for Buffy. Since they had been finished with the show until after the pageant, Buffy had been staying the normal time at school taking her exams early. Corny had arranged it so Buffy could go with him to the studio on Friday. So with all her exams taken being there was pointless. She sat in Mr. Flaks history class trying to not to look like she was bored. She had only come to school for Link and Tracy. She was in the corner and Link was beside her. Unfortunately Amber was beside him. Amber was talking quietly to the others about Tracy. She was talking loud enough for the others to hear her but not Mr. Flak. Buffy looked to see if Tracy was hearing any of this but like she did every class Tracy was asleep.

"Amber, stop it." Buffy turned to see Link looking frustrated at Amber. "I'm sick of you doin' that. Just because she's a good dancer."

Buffy felt her heart swell up with such love for Link. Thinking about how much she loved Link, she had missed Amber's reply. Whatever it was, it was enough to grab Mr. Flaks' attention. When he spoke it was enough to wake Tracy.

"Tracy! Mr. Flak doesn't have breast." She saw the paper Amber held up and heard Tracy tried to mumble her innocence.

"Amber! You shouldn't be mad at Mr. Flak because even he has bigger breast than yours."

Buffy said from her seat. The whole class busted out into laughter and Amber's face went really red as did Mr. Flaks' but for a totally different reason. Buffy was sure of that. Mr. Flak began to write out two detention slips.

"Miss Turnblad. Miss Summers." Buffy gathered her things together and moved to get her slip when Link stood up. "Something you want to say Mr. Larkin?"

* * *

Tracy, Buffy, and Link were walking down the hallway laughing about what just happened.

"I can't believe you just told Mr. Flak to "Kiss your ass?" That was too funny. I thought Amber was going to drop dead from shock." Buffy said as they reached the detention door.

"What about you? You're the one that said Mr. Flak had better breast than Amber. I've never seen Amber's face turn so red and I thought Mr. Flak was going to send you to the principal for sure."

"Well I was only telling the truth. Amber is one seriously flat-chested girl. The Wicked Witch gets on everyone else for padding their bras but Amber gets to get away with it. Besides, I've passed all my exams for the year and I won't be here tomorrow so sending me to see the principal would have been pointless. Come on, we can work on a few moves until it's time to go home."

"Hey you two, Tracy was just telling me why you guys were in the detention. I wish I could have seen it. I didn't know you had in you Cracker boy."

"Well I couldn't let my girl go to detention without me. Besides I'd have to be nuts to want to stay in there with Amber after what Buffy said." The group laughed at that. Buffy was showing Link a new dance she was working on that caught the eye of Seaweed and Tracy.

"Wow Buffy, that dance is really good."

"It's just something I've been fooling around with. It's my twist on the twist."

The bell rang signaling the end of detention. It was the last class of the day so most of them were more than ready to leave.

"My mom's havin' a platter party tonight. Y'all wanna come check it out?" Seaweed asked.

"Sounds like fun. What do you two say?" Buffy asked Tracy and Link.

"Let's go." Tracy said excitedly.

"Link?"

"Lil Darlin', I'll follow you anywhere, and it does sound like fun."

"Great, let's go." Seaweed told them.

* * *

The platter party was already hopping when Seaweed walked in with Buffy, Link and Tracy. Maybelle spotted them and came over to the group.

"What this?"

"These are my friends mama. This is Tracy, Link, and you remember Buffy."

"Hello Miss Stubbs." Buffy said stepping forward. She and Maybelle always got along on Negro day.

"I thought I told you to call me Maybelle."

"You did, but I can't help it. It wasn't the way I was raise."

"Which means you were raised right, but Miss Stubbs makes me sound old." Maybelle told her.

"How about a compromise and I call you Miss Maybelle?"

"Miss Maybelle it is."

Link grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her out onto the floor and the two began to dance. Buffy was smiling and Link loved to see that. As the song changed to a slow dance Buffy and Link danced the way they wanted to the night of her birthday. Their bodies were press close to one another and Buffy had her arms around Link's neck. Link's arms were around her waist. Neither one of them noticed when Tracy's mom came in until she said Tracy's full name. Buffy and Link broke apart and both moved to where Tracy was being talked to by her mom.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Turnblad. We didn't think." Buffy said jumping in. "A good friend of mine invited us and I asked Tracy if she wanted to go. I assure you I was going to be bring her home soon. I'm so sorry to cause you to worry."

Buffy said turning up the charm and making such an apologetic face that even Link wanted to forgive her and she hadn't done anything to him.

"That's okay dear. If I had known Tracy was with you I wouldn't have been so worried, but the call I got made it sound like something horrible was going on down here."

"Then you don't mind if we stay a bit longer? It would be a shame if you didn't try some of Miss Maybelle's food. She's cooks some of the best food in all of Baltimore, maybe even the world."

Maybelle smiled at that and Buffy led Mrs. Turnblad over to the table where the food was, hoping that she would find something.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit." Buffy smiled as Edna picked out a piece of cake from the table.

Buffy turned and headed back to Link and the others letting out a huge sigh as she went. She noticed that they were all staring at her with mouths gaped opened.

"What?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"How did you do that? I thought mom was going to take me out of here for sure."

"It's just something I've always been able to do. A little charm and the right face can go a long way. I bought us some time. Let's enjoy it while we can."

"You are amazing. Do you know that?" Link asked her.

"I do. My boyfriend likes to remind every once in a while." She said as they began dancing again.

* * *

Buffy and Link were sitting on the couch when Edna asked what they were celebrating. When Maybelle had told them that Negro day had been cancelled the room went silent. She explained to them all that this was Velma's idea.

"Did you know?" Link asked a bit stunned over the news.

"Yeah, I was there when the Wicked Witch told Miss Maybelle. She made me swear not to tell anyone. She said she would tell everyone tonight at the party. I had already been invited before Seaweed asked. I told Corny where I would be since dad's out of town. I figured you would go with me but if you didn't I was going to tell you in the morning." Buffy told him and he nodded. "Corny and I have been trying to come up with a way to fight this but so far we are drawing a blank."

"They can dance with us." Tracy said.

"Trace black and whites never danced together on TV." Seaweed told her.

"If we can't dance…maybe we should just march." Tracy suggested with a look that said she had a plan.

"I like the sound of it so far. A big march with signs and I'm sure I could get a couple of news channels there. There are some perks to being the secretary to Corny Collins. I've made a lot of new connections. What do you say Miss Maybelle?"

"Sounds like we have a plan. We can meet up at the church on Friday at four and we will march on WYZT."

Everybody cheered at Maybelle's words and Tracy's mom grabbed her arm and Buffy knew she was trying to talk her out of this. Buffy turned to look at Link and she knew that something was wrong.

"You're not coming are you?"

"Walk with me." Buffy nodded. They moved away from the crowd a bit.

"Go ahead and tell me what's on your mind. I can tell by that look that you're not going. I just want a reason why." Buffy told him.

"I been smilin' and dancin' on this show for three years. Mrs. Von Tussle just promised me that I could sing at the Miss Hairspray pageant. She invited agents. I think she's hopin' that they'll see Amber with me and give us a contract. This could be my big break, Buffy."

"I see, and it doesn't matter that this is the right thing to do?"

"It does, but I can't jeopardize that. I don't think you should go either. It hasn't been that long since you've been out of the hospital. You could get hurt Buffy and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Link, I thought you understood after that fight I had with the three girls. I fight for my friends no matter what the odds, and most of these people here are my friends. They are being treated differently simply because of the color of their skin, and if people could get past skin color they would see that Seaweed, Inez, Miss Maybelle, and the rest are no different from you and me."

"But Buffy, this is probably the best chance I'll get to be spotted by a talent agent. I just can't go with you. This means the world to me."

"I always thought I meant the world to you but I can see that I was wrong. When you have your priorities straight Link Larkin you'll know where to find me."

Buffy turned away from him not saying a word as she headed toward the door. Tracy and her mom ran to catch up with her. As the door shut behind the trio Link could do nothing but stare.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait I had a bit of trouble writing the beginning of this.**

**Please vote for me if you have an account at Twisting the Hellmouth.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Marching

**NEED VOTES: Buffy La Vie Boheme has been nominated for BEST Comic/MiscellaneousCrossover at Crossing Over Awards 2010 on the TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH site.**

Thank you to all those who reviewed this story.

* * *

The cab dropped Buffy, Tracy and Mrs. Turnblad off at Buffy's house. Lights were on inside the house and Buffy knew Corny was there. Buffy handed the cabby the money to pay for the ride and then ran toward the door. Before Buffy could reach the door, it was open and Corny was standing there. She ran toward him and he opened his arms for her. Buffy buried her head in his body and finally let the tears fall. Corny held her and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Let's all go into the house and once I get Buffy calmed down I'll drive you two home."

The two nodded following Corny in as he lifted Buffy into his arms and carried her to the Living room couch.

"She and Link…" Tracy began.

"I know. Maybelle called about ten minutes ago and told me what happened. She was worried about Buffy."

Corny just held Buffy and let her cry. Buffy jumped a bit when the phone rang. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Tracy moved toward the phone and answered it.

"The Summers resident. No, it Tracy. Hi Mr. Summers, I'll get Buffy." Tracy set the phone down and went back to the Living room. "Buffy, it's your dad."

Buffy used the tissues Mrs. Turnblad had given her to dry her face before letting go of Corny.

"I'm going to take it upstairs in my room. Can you hang it up for me?" Corny nodded and watched as Buffy sprinted upstairs. He moved into the kitchen and waited for Buffy to yell down to him.

* * *

"I got it!" Buffy yelled down and immediately heard the other extension hang up. Her father had put a phone in her room so that when Link called they could talk without disturbing him.

"_Buffy, what's wrong? You sound upset."_

"Link and I had our first fight tonight. I'm kinda of shocked we made it 4 months without having one."

"_Buffy you're rambling."_ Her father said knowing Buffy did that quite a bit when she was upset.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"_What was your fight about?"_

"Well remember I told you last night when you called that they cancelled Negro day. Well, Miss Maybelle then told everyone at the party she threw, and Tracy, Link, and I went. Of course everyone was crushed, so Tracy came up with an idea to march on the station. I could tell by the look in Link's eyes that he wasn't crazy about the idea. He started spouting off about his career and how this was his big break. He even tried to get me not to go." Buffy heard a chuckle come from her dad.

Her father had learned a long time ago that his daughter was a free spirit and if there was something she believed in nothing was going to deter her from fighting for it.

"_And what did you tell him?"_

"In a very wordy and long speech I told him I was going. He told me that he couldn't risk it and that his career was his world. It hurt daddy that he would choose his career over helping me. I told him that I once thought I meant the world to him but apparently not as much as his career, and told him when he got his priorities straight he knew where to find me."

"_Oh honey, Link's a smart boy and will come to his senses. He's just a little mixed up like most boys get when it comes to a pretty girl. Your mother went through the same thing with me only instead of singing and dancing I loved cars."_

Buffy listened as her father told her the story about the car show and his anniversary to her mother. Buffy found herself feeling better by the end of the conversation.

"_Just remember that Link really does love you and he'll come around. Buffy, be careful tomorrow. Try not to stir the pot up too much."_

"I won't daddy. I love you."

"_I love you too honey and I'll see you when I get home on Sunday. Try and get a good night's sleep."_

"I will. Night daddy."

"_Night Buffy."_

Buffy hung up the phone and headed downstairs to see that Tracy and her mom were still there and they were having some cookies and milk.

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Tracy asked standing up and hugging her friend.

"Better. Talking to dad really helped." Buffy said snagging a cookie off of Corny's plate. "He told me to just give Link time to get his head straight and I agreed with him. Besides this is our first fight. I think that's pretty good for the fact that we've been dating for four months."

"Well we'd better get Tracy and her mother home. It's getting late and we both are going to need our sleep if we're going to go check out the set tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and they all got up. They headed for the door and Corny locked it just as the phone rang.

* * *

The next day Buffy went with Corny to the set and was impressed with what she saw. She helped him get what he needed to be done before heading over to the church. Tracy was already there standing next to Seaweed. She made her way through the crowd and Maybelle and Seaweed smiled.

"Buffy, how are you feeling?" Seaweed asked.

"Better, but let's get this march started. I managed to get two different news stations here and they'll meet up with us about a block from the studio."

"You sure you want to do this?" Maybelle asked.

"Very sure. I meant what I said yesterday. You guys are all my friends and the only thing really keeping you from dancing with us is the Wicked Witch of the West."

They began their march. Buffy was next to Maybelle. Tracy was next to her and Seaweed was beside Tracy. As Buffy walked she found she was a little disappointed that Link hadn't at least tried to make an effort.

* * *

The marchers were stopped by the police and a barricade that went across the road. Maybelle asked why they couldn't pass but the cop ignored her. There was a sound that reverberated through the street making a lot of the crowd think that it was gunfire. Tracy had jumped at the sound and dropped the sign she was carrying which hit the police officer in the head.

"You just assaulted a police officer Miss." The bald headed officer said looking a bit fierce.

Everyone looked shocked and protested that statement but it was Buffy who stepped up and stood up to the officer.

"No that was an accident which these cameras here will attest to. That no one here purposely attacked you."

"This one here has spunk. How about it boys? Let's just take the whole lot in." He reached out to grab Buffy while another one tried to grab Tracy. Maybelle managed to keep the one from Tracy who was now running. The bald headed chief had one of Buffy's arms tightly.

"Let go of me!" Buffy stepped on his foot hard which caused him to yell out in pain and to release the hold on her arm.

"Get her for assault too!" He said pointing to Buffy.

By now Seaweed and the others had come to intervene by placing themselves in front of Buffy. Buffy moved quickly and stealthily to the other side of the barricade. She whistled loudly and all eyes turned on her.

"I'm the one you really want, but if you want me you got to catch me."

Most of the cops turned and began to charge at her. Buffy took off running making sure not to lose them too quickly.

* * *

Back at the record store Seaweed, Tracy, Inez and Maybelle were worried about Buffy. When they were marching Seaweed, Tracy, Maybelle, and Buffy had agreed to meet back at the record store if anything went wrong. The last they had saw of Buffy she was leading the cops in the opposite direction of the way Tracy had gone. There was a knock on the door and Maybelle motioned for Tracy to hide.

"Maybelle, it's Corny. Let us in."

Maybelle opened the door to see that it was Corny but Link was also there with him. She hurried them in quickly a little disappointed that Buffy wasn't with them. Tracy came from out of her hiding spot and greeted the two.

"Buffy hasn't made it here yet? She called from a pay phone and told me to meet her here, said she wasn't far."

"I'm here. Seaweed, I hope you don't mind I borrowed a shirt."

Everyone looked to see Buffy come out the door marked "Office." She was wearing a blue collared shirt that didn't really match her skirt.

"BUFFY!" They all cried out at once.

"How did you get in without us seeing you?" Seaweed asked.

"I came up on the fire escape and came in through the window. My blouse had several rips in it so I borrowed a shirt from your room."

"Buffy, what happened to your hand?" Link asked seeing her bloody knuckles.

Without thinking he moved to examine her hand. He had his handkerchief out and was very gently dabbing at Buffy's knuckles.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. There was no malice in her voice.

"I've been looking for you ever since I saw the newscast. I should have been there. I'm so sorry Buffy. If something really bad had happened to you I would have never forgiven myself."

"You're here now that's all that matters. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I haven't been able to eat, sleep, or think of anything else but you since yesterday. I love you Buffy."

"I love you too." Buffy said immediately.

They both leaned in to the kiss. Everyone around them began to applaud and the two broke apart grinning at each other.

"So now that the love birds are together again, Buffy, how did you hurt your hand?" Seaweed asked.

"After I called you Corny I started to head here when this group of guys came up to me thinking they were going to get lucky."

"What?" "Are you sure you're okay?" "Did they hurt you?" All these questions were fired at her as she was instantly surrounded by everyone.

"I'm fine. They learned what an LA girl who moved to Baltimore can do. They thought I was defenseless against them but I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen again. So, all they ended up with were black eyes and broken noses. That's why my knuckles are so bloody and how my blouse got ripped."

"Oh Buffy, I should have been there. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Link. I'm glad you weren't. If you would have gotten hurt…I don't know what I would have done. So did you watch the news?" She asked Corny.

"The station's own news talked about you and Tracy saying you savagely beat that officer. I also caught the other two news channels and they aired the whole thing with the cop harassing you."

"Good that means Velma is going to have to back pedal on what she had them air but that won't be until after the pageant. So we need a plan to get Tracy to the pageant."

They spent the next hour coming up with a plan which then gave Buffy an idea on how to integrate the show.

* * *

**Please vote for me if you have an account at Twisting the Hellmouth.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The End FOR NOW

The show had already begun and Buffy was making sure everything was ready. She saw that Tracy was inside the Ultra Clutch rocket. Corny was getting ready to announce the winner and Buffy motioned for them to lower Tracy. Just as Corny started to say that Amber had won, Tracy interrupted causing everyone to smile. As Tracy sang Buffy moved carefully over to one of the spotlights she had talked one of the techs into setting up. Tracy finished her song and the lights went out and all you could see was the red light of the camera. Buffy turned one of the spot lights on and had it shining on Link.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the TV audience for your consideration for Miss teenage Hairspray I like to introduce Miss Inez Stubbs."

The lights came back up and Link began dancing with Inez and the crowd seemed really impressed with her dancing especially when Link let her dance by herself. As the music ended the audience applauded loudly for Inez. Corny was handed a new envelope.

"Baltimore you picked a winner. The new Miss Hairspray is…Inez Stubbs!"

From her position in the rafters Buffy was glad that her plan to integrate the show had worked. She now threw confetti down over Inez and Corny, and when the Wicked Witch showed up she moved and turned the whole box of confetti upside down. The remaining confetti fell hitting Velma and Buffy dropped the box too, laughing as it hit Velma in the head. The lights dimmed again a little and this time multiple strobe lights began moving as the Negro day dancers appeared. Buffy had moved by one of the microphones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Corny Collins show is now and forever officially integrated!" Buffy said as the lights flashed before coming back up completely.

The music started up again and everyone began dancing. Buffy decided now was a good time to come down and made her way to the ladder that would bring her down behind the stage where the tallies had been counted. She slid down the ladder and watched as everyone danced. Link was standing by Corny back by the podium. She was about to move toward him when she caught what the Wicked Witch said about switching the tallies. The look on her face when Tracy's mom said she was on candid camera was priceless. What was even better was when Mr. Spitzer fired her. Buffy walked over with a smile on her face.

"See a case of the crabs will do that to you every time."

"You! This is all your doing!"

"It is and I'm proud of it. Good luck finding another job like this one because your last answer just blew it." Buffy laughed having remembered what Tracy had told her about her audition.

"Why you little-" Velma raised her hand as if to hit Buffy but before Buffy could even move to stop her, an arm grabbed Velma's wrist.

"If so much as touch a single hair on my child's hair I'll take you to court for every penny you own." Hank said glaring at the woman.

"Daddy!" Buffy said happily. Hank let Velma go and watched as she scrambled quickly away from them.

"I missed you." Hank said hugging his daughter tightly.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Corny called me when he saw what happened on the news. He told me all about it and I took the first flight I could get, I've been in the audience since the show started."

"I'm glad you were here." Buffy and her father could hear Edna singing and moved to see her as she danced. Inez joined her and Buffy looked at her father. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched as Buffy began front flipping onto the stage. The crowd oohed and ahhed as Buffy flipped up sailing over Edna and Inez and twisting in the air. She landed and the crowd and the group on the stage both clapped. Link came over to her smiling and the two began dancing together in front of the camera. Tracy and Seaweed joined them. Corny had run over and grabbed Maybelle and brought her to the stage. She began singing and Buffy pulled Link offstage where her father was waiting.

"Buffy you were great. Watching you dance out there reminded me of your mother. That's where you get it from, and I'm glad to see you and Link worked through your differences." They were both smiling and Link squeezed her hand. "Now, I'm going to see about this assault charge and make sure they dismiss it."

They nodded and watched him go out the door where the cops were waiting. Buffy and Link went back toward the stage where Corny was standing.

"It worked! You did it Buffy!" He said hugging her.

"No we did it all of us together." Buffy said smiling watching as everyone danced.

Maybelle and Inez approached Corny's podium and Corny placed the tiara on Inez's head as the audience applauded. This time it was Link who pulled her out onto the floor to the middle where they danced together and were soon kissing each other as the cameras stopped and the music ended. Buffy thought life couldn't get better than this.

**The End (For now).**

* * *

This is the end for now. There is more I wanted to do with this story and I hope that my muse will let me return to it. For now I gave you the ending the movie gave us.


End file.
